


Detour, or a blizzard in a white winter forest

by Loveforthestory



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Snow, Winter, a cabin in the woods, charloe - Freeform, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is attending college in the Northeast. Bass lives in the same city. He gives her a lift home for Christmas vacation, but then the main highway sends them off onto a detour down some back roads. But when the car swerves off the road they get stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a blizzard blowing all around.<br/>A story about winter, snow, a cabin in the forest and where detours can take you in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A little note before we start: I do not own Revolution and this is just a daydream about what could have happened too...This is the first time I found inspiration in a prompt.  I saw it on the Good Ship Charloe website and I really wanted to write this one. I love winter, I love snow and I love Charlie and Bass. This is my first AU story, and I really loved the idea of this prompt because I think this could be a mix of the story we know from Revolution with AU Bass and Charlie. Surviving, facing a challenge but then with a Bass and Charlie who find themselves in a different life, although their chemistry, well, it stays the same! Let's go to the story...**

**Charlie is attending college in the Northeast. Bass lives in the same city. He gives her a lift home for Christmas vacation, but then the main highway sends them off onto a detour down some back roads. But when the car swerves off the road and they get stuck in the middle of nowhere, with a blizzard blowing all around...what will they have to do to keep warm?**

* * *

 Bass remembered her. Charlie Matheson. Miles' little niece. It had been many years since he had seen her. When Miles had called him to ask him if he could give his niece a lift home , and nothing more you moron, he was more than happy to say yes and help Miles.

He was on his way there anyway, finally seeing his brother again. He would spend the holiday's at Miles' place and with the rest of his family. There was a good bottle of whiskey in the car, waiting to be opened and emptied in good company.

He remembered her, but when he was leaning against his car and he saw a slender but still curved young woman walk towards him, he had to look again. Holy hell. Oh, it was definitely her. A pair of well fitted pants, winter leather boots that did some damn good things for her long legs, a deep blue winter coat that just showed the curves of her breasts. Her eyes had an intense kind of blue that stood out this winter day as her long blonde locks were falling over her shoulder. With every step she took through the snow she managed to do some pretty fucking good things with her hips. She was struggling with two huge bags, while a lock of hair fell over her face.

Damn it Miles. He cursed at his brother silently. He told himself to get a grip.

That worked until she turned her head and found him with her eyes from across the small square where he had parked his car. Her eyes found his and for a moment he did not care how many college girls there were here on campus. Right now it was only her.

He felt how their eyes locked for a moment before he could see the recognition in her eyes, followed by a warm smile. When she had closed the distance between them she let her bags drop into the snow with a casual movement.

'Hey Charlie, it's nice to finally meet you again.' He reached out a hand for her to shake. She met his hand with hers, and let slender but cold fingers slide into his hand when she gave him a firm hand shake.

 _You idiot, stop looking at her lips_ , he told himself. Miles' niece. MILES' NIECE.

'Good to see you too, Bass.' Charlie said in a firm tone, a smile in her words, sensing how warm his hand was.

Charlie remembered him. Miles' best friend, and a part of her family as long as she could remember, the guy Miles and her father drank his whiskey with when they would visit. She always liked him. He was there in many memories, memories that always were light and full of laughter and good moments.

When she had mentioned to Miles that she had wanted to visit home this Christmas break but that a College girl simply never seemed to have enough money, her uncle had come to the rescue. When he had called her back the next day he had the solution. When she thought about Miles, a smile was never far away. He had visited her a couple of weeks ago and had taken her out to dinner, although she was not sure he had been here because of her, or because of all the giggling college girls.

The weeks before this much needed Christmas break had been long ones. Summer had been far away when first classes started. Summer had turned into fall and storms, rain and a chill in the air had turned into winter. Papers had to be written, exams had to be made. It meant a lot of coffee and a lot of time in the library and behind her desk. Not that she complained, she loved being in College, it meant freedom, living a life that was just hers.

But that was yesterday. Although she loved this old historic place, she was ready for some much deserved time off. She was actually looking forward going home this year. She missed Danny, and it would be good to walk into her parent's home again. That Miles and Bass would join them this year, had added only more to her looking forward to the holidays.

She had stuffed the things she needed for the next couple of weeks in her bag and had quickly realised she would need another bag for all the Christmas gifts she had bought for her parents, little brother, Miles and Bass. She had walked down the stairs of her building with both of the pretty heavy bags in her hands. The University she attended had a rich history, it was old, with deep brown bricks forming the walls of her campus and elegant staircases around. She had felt immediately at home when she had first seen it.

Charlie had pushed open heavy doors to walk to the main square where she would meet Bass. She had greeted some friends along the way. The atmosphere on campus was light, everybody was looking forward to this vacation and some boys, because that was how Charlie saw them, boys, were throwing snowballs at each other. The last time she had seen Bass was around her sixteenth birthday, although she was not really sure. He had always been nice to her, joking around with Miles and her dad. Gave good presents too. She vaguely remembered blonde curls and blue eyes.

When her winter boots had hit the ground beneath her, she could hear that great sound that snow made, right under your feet. There was snow everywhere, and it was so intensely white, that it hurt her eyes. There had been snow before this season, but the last couple of days the snow had fallen down nonstop. It gave the world around her a soft white blanket. She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the snow. Small snowflakes fell from the sky and reached her face.

She had been searching for him. She had been pretty sure she would recognise him when her eyes had tried to find a man that was about Miles' age. She had been diggingploughing through the snow, trying to balance her bags, her cheeks had already on fire from the low temperatures outside in comparison to the warmth inside and the effort of dragging two heavy bags along, when she had first seen him.

To be honest she had excepted to see just Miles' best friend, his age, a dear family friend she had great memories of. But when she had taken  him in for the first time, she had felt this little surge of electricity in her stomach. She remembered him, but it was like that memory was not completely right.

He was leaning against his car, in such a relaxed way that she felt he just stood there on a daily basis. He wore leather boots, simple but good cut jeans and a black winter jacket that really did very good things to a broad chest. His dark blonde curls were messy, and he had a strong jaw line. And amongst all that white around her, his deep blue eyes had found hers. They had pierced through the winter world around her in a way that almost made her forget to hold on to her bags.

After they had met, the hug she used to give him when she had met at the front door when she was little felt out of place, so after the handshake Charlie turned her attention back to her bags.

He reached out a hand to help her with her bags, when she beat him to it.

'You are quite the gentleman, aren't you Bass?' she said to him in a light mocking tone. It was the first time he got to meet her bright grin, one eyebrow raised, the sharp light of the snow reflecting in her blue eyes., while she, herself, put her bags in the trunk of his car.

Bass grinned at her directness. When she leaned into the trunk of his car, readjusting one of her bags, he got a nice view of her very good ass. Holy hell again.

Before she opened the door on her side to get in, she shot him a look over the car. Bass was leaning with his hands against the ridge of the roof.

'So, you want to take shifts?'

'We'll see about that,' he said to her with a grin. He was trying to be nice, because if this was the same Charlie he had met before, her stubbornness probably was still there and the word no would not be a good idea now.

'You are just like Miles, treating your car like it is your baby.' Charlie rolled her eyes at him, before she got in.

He could not deny that. But he was also Sebastian Monroe, and Sebastian Monroe never let a lady drive.

* * *

They had covered a lot of  distance, and left a lot of miles behind them on the road. Charlie was immediately at ease with Bass. The more time they shared in the car, the more familiar she felt sitting next to him. They talked about his work. He advised local authorities about their security policy and they talked about memories from long ago.

Things felt like they used to be. Well, almost. Her eyes had wandered of on more than once occasion to his strong hands wrapped around the steering wheel. Wandered off to his neck. When he had suggested a stop for coffee and food, she had quickly agreed. A little bit more room would be perfect.

The warmth of the homey feel diner hit them when they walked inside. They had chosen a booth in front of the window, Bass was sitting across from her. He had taken off his jacket and beneath it he wore a v neck sweater, also black, just like his jacket. Before Charlie turned her eyes to the menu in front of her, she had already noticed how well his chest looked in that sweater. And when he had pulled up his sleeves, she could not help but notice the strong lines of muscles in his lower arms. The Monroe shaped M tattoo only bringing more attention to his well formed arm.

When they had ordered lunch their conversation had been light and easy.

'So, which courses do you take, Charlie?' Bass tried to focus on his food, not on the soft purple shirt she was wearing under her vest and the way the fabric touched the lines of her breasts, the upper buttons of the vest left open, way to fucking inviting.

Charlie liked how her name rolled of his lips.

'Art, literature...' Charlie said when she took another bite from the fries on her plate, before she named her other classes she took this year.

Bass fought back a smile. He had dated his fair share of woman, but Charlie? She could eat just like Miles. No hesitations and diving all in. He immediately liked that about her.

'And what do you want to be when you grow up?' She did not miss the teasing tone in his voice. She hated it when Miles, and now Bass too, teased her about her age. She was twenty three and Miles still called her kid.

'Not sure yet.' Charlie took another bite. 'You?' she shot back at him, determined not to let him get under her skin.

Bass laughed out loud at her fast comeback. When the waitress came to their table, Charlie just took her last bite of the delicious warm apple pie.

'He is paying.'  She said with a grin, while she looked at the waitress and nodded her head at Bass.

They both slipped out of the booth, and when Charlie slipped into her jacket Bass was very close all of a sudden. His chest was not far away from her, when they almost bumped into each other. She told herself it was nothing. That second electric shot through her stomach she got today, it meant nothing. He was Miles'best friend. Friend of the family. Nothing more.

'I assume you still won't let me drive?' she tilted her head back a little, meeting his eyes. God, he smelled good. It was leather with something else, something spicy and earth like. Stop starring at his lips she told herself. Just stop.

Bass met her gaze head on, standing so close she could feel his breath on her face.

Before he was able to answer her he saw Charlie's eyes flicker to his lips before they returned to his eyes. It woke something up inside of him that really should not be happening right now.

'Nope,' he answered her in a low almost raspy voice, while something fired up in his eyes.

When they walked outside Bass was fucking thankful for the coldness that hit them both. That was until he looked around and noticed the snow had intensified. There was only two or three more hours to go, and he did not wanted to stay on the road longer then they had too.

Through the snow Charlie could see the red lights of the cars around them on the highway. Bass had already slowed down while he gave the heating in the car and extra boost.

'Damn it,' Bass said out loud, while he nodded before him. Charlie followed his movement with her eyes. There was a roadblock before them. They were guided away from the highway. The sign next to the road on their left told them that the highway ahead was under construction.

Bass moved the car away from the highway while he slowed down. At the end of the exit was a small sign that told them to go left. The road before them was darker, and lead them into a more rough terrain. The road lead into a forest. Neither Bass or she talked while he drove the car through the forest . When Charlie looked outside she could see the heavy weight of the snow on the branches.

Many years of training at the marines had told Bass trouble was ahead. He could feel it coming, like an invisible storm just ahead.

The conditions got worse. Snow kept on falling and the condition of the road was deteriorating by the minute. There were black spots on the road, shiny and glistering, icy spots.

When it happened it happened in only seconds. The car on the other side of the road was slightly on their side, forcing Bass to make room for it. If there had not been snow, things would have been all right. There would have been enough room. But there was snow, and no more room for them to go. The right front tire hit one of those black icy spots, causing Bass to lose control over the car under them.

Charlie had seen the car on the other side approaching. Things turned into slow motion, while she felt how her head got heavier. She felt how the car slowed down and she felt the force of the change of pace crashing down on her body. She saw the red light of the other car getting closer before it moved past them, while their car swerved of the road. She tried to brace herself while the car made its final spin.

She was dizzy when the car came to a stop. She had closed her eyes and forced herself to breath. Long seconds she heard only silence around her. The silence was broken by Bass his voice.

'Charlie, are you.. are you okay?' There was a deep worry in his voice while he was breathing harshly, trying to keep his breathing under control.

Before she looked up at him, she scanned her body with her eyes. She seemed to be okay, her heartbeat racing in her ears. She was okay. Charlie felt Bass hand on her upper leg. She looked up to meet his worried eyes.

'I'm fine Bass.' Her voice was still a little bit unsteady. 'You?'

Bass nodded yes to her. The car was quickly cooling down while Bass tried to restart the car. It did not work. They both looked at each other before they looked outside. They saw a white forest, silent and still under the cover of winter. They did not hear any more cars. Snowflakes were falling on the windshield of the car while a pale winter sun reached through the flakes and was slowly setting down for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

  **3:30 PM**

When Charlie let go of a adrenaline filled breath, she could see it forming into a little cloud in front of her. Now the car was cooling down at an alarmingly fast rate, she could feel the cold creeping in. The light outside had begun to change. The pale wintersun that had been visible not too long ago, an orange circle hanging above the tree tops, had been almost gone.

She could still feel the adrenaline raging through her body, and her heartbeat was still far from normal. Now the car had come to a sudden stop in deep snow next to the road and under the trees, there was nothing but an almost muted silence around them.

Bass looked out of the window. It was getting darker out there, it was close to nightfall. The intensity of the snow increased and with that the urgency he felt to get them both to some, any, kind of safety.

Bass got rid of his seatbelt and turned in his seat towards Charlie, who was staring out of the window, the shock of what just happened still present on her face.

'Hey', he said in a low tone, 'you sure you are okay?' he let his eyes go over her slender frame, assuring himself she really was fine.

Genuine concern was written on his face and in his blue eyes, that had a different colour in this strange pastel white light. For a moment Charlie got lost in the deepness of his gaze before she started to speak again.

'I told you already, I am fine,' Charlie assured him, with a faint smile, while her mind told her the exact opposite. The car did not start, the cold was already starting to cut through her like little knives, they were in the middle of nowhere and the silence around them in this forest was almost eerie now daylight was starting to fade. Okay, maybe she was not as fine as she wanted him to believe.

While Bass was automatically forming a strategy, his thoughts practical and fast, he forced himself not to think about memories that came flashing through his mind. He did not allow himself to go back to that one day while his hands rested again on the steering wheel.

'Damn it,' Bass cursed, while he tried to restart the car. The damn thing would not start again, which meant no way out this mess and no warmth.

His attention went back to Charlie, sitting so close next to him. He could see her breath coming out like little puffs of air.

He tried to restart the car. Again. And again. He came to the realization that it was time for plan B. He reached for his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. No reception. Charlie tried the same, but with the same disappointing result.

He always had some blankets in the trunk of the car, a flashlight, some water. Basic supplies. Outside the car they could hear the wind getting stronger.

The wind was playing with the snowflakes and instead of a slow decent down from the sky, the snow started to go more horizontal through the air around them.

They were not far from the road, but Bass realized quickly that when another car would spin off that road, they were in danger. They could not stay here.

He did not want to leave the car, but without the possibility to keep the engine running every now and then to give the car a boost of warmth and with the possibility of the danger of somebody else crashing into them he felt like they had no choice. He knew he was taking one hell of a risk, with another glance at Charlie, but they had to find some kind of sheltered place to make it through this snow storm.

'What do we do, Bass?' Charlie asked.

'We can't stay here,' Bass answered, his eyes narrowed while he looked in front of him, 'the car is cooling down already way to damn fast. Our best chance now is to see if we can find some cabin or other place nearby to see this through.'

Charlie looked at his face. For the first time she saw a different side of Bass. His jaw line was locked with tension and although she heard how he had a soothing low calmness in his voice, by the look in his eyes, she knew they could be, or maybe already were, in serious trouble.

'I am going to grab our things out of the trunk, let's see if we can find something useful in there to take with us all right?'

He pushed the car door open and was back moments later, crrying bags in his hands. They quickly decided what to take, choosing two bags to take basic supplies with them. Bass had also grabbed the blankets, water, more cloathing and flashlight out of the trunk.

Charlie was almost done with putting all the things that could come in handy into her bag, when somehow one of her bra's she had packed for the trip, the purple one with the panties that belonged with them, almost fell out of her back. She was sure she was blushing when she casually tried to push them back deeper into the bag like nothing happened, and she was also sure Bass had noticed.

Bass mind was focussed on the task at hand, but when he saw the lace of some very interesting purple panties and bra he got distracted. Damn it again. Thinking about her body in that purple pairof panties and bra, was not going to get them through this. Thinking about touching that lace with his tumb while he would be between her long legs and his mouth would cover her skin, taste her bit by bit while her body was close under his, would most certainly not get them through this. But hell.

He let his hand go through the curls on the back of his head.

Bass shoved the bottle of whiskey he had taken with him with his other stuff.

'Can't hurt, right?' he gave her a fast wink, which seemed to make him look even younger.

Charlie knew he was about the same age as Miles, maybe a little bit younger. But his face and body did not give that away.

For the second time within the same minute she was sure she was about to blush. She had not missed the obvious flirting tone in his voice. She had once laughed at the infamous stories Miles had told her about Bass and his successes with 'the ladies', which were of course Miles exact words.

It was usually that point of the evening when her mother had left the room with a small sigh and a hint of disapproval in her eyes. Charlie had never cared about her mother leaving. That meant there was only more room for Miles' great stories. She would curl up even more, laughing with her head tilted back as Miles was more than willing to tell her about his best friend.

But now she was the one he was doing some flirting with, and she saw what he could do with one simple look and smile, it hit something within her. Miles told her all about Bass and she always shook her head at the stories. The casual and easy way he had just woken up something inside of her told her that maybe Miles had been right.

She told herself to focus on surviving, not on the easy on the eyes guy sitting next to her that had made her stomach swirl with a simple gesture.

When their bags were packed and they were ready to leave the car Bass noticed how Charlie was rubbing her hands and without even putting any thought in it, he took her slender hands between his larger hands.

'Hey, we will get through this.' His voice managed to reach her with warmth in the cold car.

Charlie felt the touch of his hands around her fingers, and she felt how her hands disappeared between his. She only nodded. She was not sure if the sudden contact of his hands wrapped around hers left her without any other choice. Forming words into a complete sentence was a difficult task right now, and not only because of the cold and chillness inside the car.

'Let's go,' he nodded towards the outside of the car, before they both grabbed whatever they could take with them and left the car. The snow, icy cold and the wind going through the forest, hit them both right in the face the moment they left the car behind.

When Charlie looked up, the chaos of the dancing snowflakes above her made her dizzy.

Bass was at her side, throwing an arm around her shoulder when they started walking. When Charlie looked back after a while, the car was completely out of sight. Only trees, silence and snow were surrounding them.

**4:30 PM**

Charlie had been surprised by how fast her body was going numb. She had been surprised by how heavy her legs were feeling while she tried to work through the rising blanket of snow under her feet. Her bag felt impossible heavy on her shoulders.

And although Bass had made her cover up the skin of her face as much as she could with her scarf, the snowflakes had turned into little needles that kept attacking her skin in a nauseating way.

Meeting Bass on campus this morning and the light but somehow still energized energy between them had seen so far away already.

When time had progressed she had started to stumble on more than one occasion. Rocks and tree roots were hidden under the snow as invisible obstacles.

'I know it is hard, Charlie, but try to focus on where you place your boots.' His voice had been close to her ear, when he had turned his body towards her, his face close to her to see the little lines close to his eyes.

Bass had kept on pushing her to keep on going, and it had been his strength, his will to move on that had made her keep on going.

When she stumbled for the third time she had felt how Bass grabbed her hand and helped her find her balance again. He had been leading her since then. Although she was not the kind of woman who took help easily, she had let him.

Bass had watched her struggle, but he knew there was only one option. Keep on going. They had left the car behind, and he was losing track of time fast. One look on his watch told him they were walking for almost an hour and he knew time was ticking away. So he grabbed her hand, and was determined to keep on going with her smaller hand in his.

A little while ago they had found a wooden signpost, which Bass had cleared with his sleeve, and a mailbox close to the road had been giving them some sign of civilisation nearby. The snow was disorienting them both, and he was not sure how long they would last out here. Charlie found a path leading away from the signpost, and her only hope was that something was out there fast. 

Charlie was not sure how long they had been walking or in which direction they were going. The weight of her bag was pushing her down with every step. Bass was focussed on following the path buried under the snow, and she tried to do the same.

'Look,' Bass said with some extra force in his voice to reach her, while he pointed to his left. His voice got lost somewhere in the blizzard around them.

Charlie followed his hand , finding it hard to keep on focussing from the spreading cold and the snowflakes on her eyelashes. She finally saw something appear through the wall of snow.

A small cabin, completely made of wood, with small windows and a chimney was covered between the trees. There was a dense layer of snow resting on the cabin's roof. The trees around it were high, their tree tops reaching high in the sky. Charlie let out a painful aching breath. She thought she felt relieve, but she was too tired to care anymore.

When Bass reached the front door, he growled with frustration when he realised it was locked. One look at Charlie's face told him there was no more time. They had to get fucking inside. Now. So he used his whole body with forceful strength to crash open the door. After two times it finally gave way.

Bass pulled Charlie inside and shut the door again.

It was a small cabin, empty and dark, but it looked like it had been used not so long ago. He thankfully noticed there was wood next to the fire place, which was placed in the middle of the lviing area. Before the fireplace there was a lush rug and there were two comfortable chairs, one large couch and a small coffee table centred around it.

Charlie noticed how her body started to shake even more violently. Her feet were aching. The snow had found its way through her boots, leaving her feet in pain, wet and cold just like the rest of her body. The last thing she was able to do was let her bag fall of her shoulders and crash on the floor behind her.

The loud noise of her bag crashing on the floor made Bass look at Charlie immediately. He walked over to her.

'Come on,' he could see how his words were barely reaching her, and he noticed the uncontrollably shivering that went through her body. He gently placed her on the couch.

'I will be right back, I will start a fire to get the place warmed up, okay?'

He kept on talking to her the whole time, while his hands skilfully started the fire. The soft sounds of the fire and the warm glow filled the small cabin.

He was pushing the cold out of his body mentally, making warmth the priority. His time at the Marines and his tours had taught him everything about mind above body, about surviving, about pushing through the impossible. This time, instead of a desert in a land thousands of miles away it was a blizzard. It did not matter to him, the mindset was the same.

Charlie heard his words, but could not find the meaning in them anymore. Bass grabbed her bag and pulled out the blankets and two towels. He quickly got out of his boots and jacket and grabbed one of the towels to get his hair dry while he returned to Charlie. The snowflakes in her blonde curls were melting.

He kneeled down in front of her, barefoot.

'Let's get you warm again, shall we?' his tone was soothing, while he shot her an encouraging smile.

'So tired..Bass...' her voice so slow, while Charlie tried to get some words out, 'Cold...'

He could hear she had trouble talking, and another wave of panic started to wash over him. Fuck. Double fuck.

His hands gently opened her jacket and he helped her out them while he let her blue coat fall of her shoulders. Then he turned to her leather boots. He let the first glide of her calf, followed by the second. He reached for the still dry towel and let the fabric go over her hair. He tried to find her eyes, and she looked at him.

She looked absolutely miserable and hurt and he absolutely hated to see her like this.

Her hands were ice. Her feet too.

He made the decision in less than a second. He knew Miles would kill him if he would ever touch Charlie, but then again, he would kill him too if he would let anything happen to her. And that was just Miles. Her parents, and then especially Rachel, she always scared him more than Ben ever had, would kill him all over again if they ever found out.

The couch was close enough to the fireplace to heat them both up slowly.

'Charlie, I will have to get you out of all these wet clothes, do you understand?' he said with care in his words.

Charlie nodded at him.

'It's...okay,' she managed to get out between shivers.

She felt how Bass got her out her pants, with such gentleness. With a strong arm around her waist he lifted her from the couch and helped her to get out of the cold and wet fabric.

Her skin hurt in cold agony, and she could barely feel his touch when his fingers made contact with her skin. She was so miserably and sick and drowsy, that she was not even able to cry.

She should feel more exposed sitting only in her underwear in front of him like this, his gentle look in his eyes and the calm slow movement of strong hands made her at ease. He made her feel taken care of.

The only thing Bass cared for now, was getting her warm. When he got her vest and shirt over her head he quickly covered her up with a blanket.

He got up to his feet again, and threw his sweater and jeans on the floor with their other clothes. He sat down next to Charlie on the couch. With one flowing movement he reached out for her and pulled her close, her face somewhere against his shoulder and under his right arm and close to his chest.

He leaned back into the pillows in the corner of the large couch when he felt the weight and the curves of her body against his. He wrapped them both in the blankets, while he made sure Charlie was tucked in completey, covereing every inch of her body with the blankets and himself. Finally he wrapped his arms around her.

For the first seconds, their bodies were ice on ice, and Charlie let out a miserable sigh. She felt the hardness of his body under her and next to her. She could feel herself wrapped up against Bass and the soft couch. The coldness was radiating of his skin. Her head was spinning with exhaustion.

'Charlie, stay with me,' his voice was grounding her, keeping her awake. Although there was a part in her that just wanted to let go, drift off. She could not remember what it was like to be warm.

Bass knew she could not fall asleep, so he tried his best to keep her awake.

'Charlie, listen to me. You will be fine. Just try to stay awake a little while longer, we are safe now.'

After a while Charlie felt how some warmth was finding its way to her body again. The comforting sounds of a fire were reaching her. The scent of the cabin and his skin were all around her.

'We are safe.' His words were getting more clear, and she wondered from a far how very safe simple words could make her feel.

His body was warming up slowly, he slowly felt how she came back to the room, herself and him. After some time, he noticed how Charlie started to move in his arms. He could feel her body getting more warm, the cold grip of the cold losing its grip on her.

Her hand had settled on his chest, while her other hand had wrapped itself slowly over his underarm, her finger tops touching the outlines of the tattooed M on his arm.

The room around them was warm, the fire was doing its work.

Now he realised they were safe for tonight, the realisation of what could have happened started to sink in. He intuitively wrapped his arms closer around Charlie.

The wind was howling around the cabin, and through the small windows on his right he could see the wall of snow falling down in the forest around them outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for your kind reviews, I am having a lot of fun trying an AU story! Love from Love


	3. Chapter 3

**6:30 pm**

The darkness around the cabin was now complete. All Charlie felt, at first, when she sensed how the coldness slowly started to retreat from her body was relieve. She had been exhausted up to the point where she had wanted to give up and let go and she had not been sure how to absorb the cold punches from the snow or cope with the cold and the never ending blinding white around her outside.

It had been disorientating and nauseating. It had been Bass his determination and her hand firmly tucked in his, that had got her through. His drive to keep on going was something Charlie never experienced before, the intense look on his face almost primal. His mind set on one thing, and one thing only: to survive.

The sound lingering outside and around the cabin was almost a deafening nothing, while the soft cosy sounds of the fire filled the room. It gave the wood inside the cabin a soft glow.

At first, his body, his defined arms around her, had been a warm hiding place and nothing more. A remedy against the numbness. She had trusted him, when he had slowly removed all of her clothing and wrapped her up in a blanket and pulled her close.

But when her body felt more alive and less numb that had changed quickly. She slowly got to know his body which seemed never ending tall and well trained.

With every minute she spend curled up against his side, she became more and more aware of Bass. And in which state they were both lying here. The sounds of the fire had mixed with her own heartbeat and his. And now his skin was getting more warm as well, she could take in his rich spicy scent. His body seemed to be everywhere and she was all of a sudden conscious of her own, almost very naked, body close to his.

Was it okay she loved how his hand was still slowly going through her hair? Come on Charlie, this is Bass. He just wanted to keep you safe and warm, and since you acted like a total five year old , he is just comforting you. She told herself to snap out of it, while she felt a hint of shame at the way the freezing temperatures and snow had almost floored her. At the memory how Bass had to take care of her. She had felt taken care of, yes, but now she got a little distance from it all, she also felt kind of stupid.

Bass was not sure what to say when he realised Charlie was probably just as aware of the state they were both currently in. Now they were warm, he could think of no damn reason he should have his arms around her smooth curves. He was thankful she was slowly untangling herself from him, because if she had waited a little while longer, he was not sure if he had been able to control certain parts of his body. Fuck, come on man, you are not sixteen anymore, he told himself, closing his eyes for a moment.

Charlie slowly sat up and felt slightly dizzy. She wrapped her blanket securely around her, and saw Bass from the corner of her eyes. She put her feet on the rug en tried to get up. She got dizzy again and had trouble finding her balance.

'Take it easy,' Bass said to her, his voice reaching that low so very insanely good tone.

Charlie refused to listen at first, so he tried again, this time with more force since she was not listening, 'Hey, take it easy.'

Charlie knew she had to take it easy, but she also knew she desperately needed to find some clothes. She gave herself some more time before she got up as felt how the dizziness slowly faded away.

'Charlie, your body has been through a lot.'

She did look at him for a moment. It had been the first time she was able to look him straight in the eye, the memory of his body still very close, just like Bass himself. She nodded. Then she felt a new weave of worry go through her at the thought of her family, worried sick about where they would be. They should have been there by now.

'I just wish our phones worked, I am sure they are all so worried by now.'

Bass shared her concern. But he also knew that until there was daylight again they could not move. They had to be patient for now.

'I know,' he let his breath out through his teeth, 'first thing in the morning, and if this blizzard calms the hell down, we will leave. See how it is out there okay? And I am sure, knowing your family and Miles, there will be a giant search party for us waiting first thing tomorrow at the other side of that door.'

'Well, in that case, I better put on some clothes,' Charlie said, trying to smile back at him.

Bass grinned at her.

She grabbed her bag from the floor and noticed how there was a small hallway at the other side of the living room. She found an open door that led into a small bedroom.

'Will be right back,' she said to Bass over her shoulder, trying to keep her voice as normal and casual as possible.

**7:30 PM**

At the other side of the hall, she had found a small kitchen. Charlie had just left the bedroom and was now going through the cabinets. She told herself it was to find a solution for her growling stomach, but the truth was she needed more time to come to her senses.

And she really hoped Bass was wearing something, anything, when she would walk back into the living room. To be on the safe side, she decided to give him a little more time. She herself had found a simple pair of jeans in her bag, a soft sweater and another pair of boots. Only these were knitted and covered her feet and ankles in a soft grey fabric.

The cabinets were a deep green and there was a small kitchen counter. There were deep red curtains before the windows, just like in the rest of the cabin. She found lanterns with candles still in them and some matches as well. She made sure there was a lantern on the kitchen table as well in the bedroom, to cast away some of the dark. The light was soft and in a way, comforting.

She did not know who made sure they were not going to starve tonight, but she thanked them in silence when she found some eatable supplies.

When she walked back into the living room, her hands full with what was going to be their improvised dinner, her eyes fell on his jeans and a black sweater. Bass was kneeled down in front of the fire place, adding some more wood to the fire and she noticed that it looked like he did this on a daily basis. He looked like he was build for this, she smiled at herself.

When Bass looked up again from his work, he laughed at the sight of Charlie who apparently had found dinner.

'At least we are not going to starve here,' he said with a grin. Charlie let out a small relieved sigh. Things felt more relaxed.

He quickly got up and walked towards her. He noticed the simple sweater that fell from one of her shoulders, exposing a little bit of her shoulder and a simple black strap. The jeans followed her hips and the knitted little grey boots were adorable. Damn, he liked it.

When he grabbed the crackers that were about to fall out of her hands, their hands touched for a moment. Their eyes locked. Then Charlie unlocked her eyes from his and walked over to the the fireplace.

'We have crackers, potato chips, a box of chocolate Christmas trees...'

'Chocolate trees?' Bass interrupted her, while he frowned at her, in the same way Miles could look at her when she talked about chick stuff. Miles' words of course.

Charlie laughed at him. 'Yeah, I found them at this little market in the city, they were supposed to be a gift but hey,I stuffed them in my bag and I think we could use them right now. Of course, if it's too girly for you, I gladly eat them all.'

She grabbed the box from the table, opened it without hesitation and started her dinner.

'Hey, never get between a woman and her chocolate,' his tone low, with that hint of flirtation in it, while he tossed his hands up in surrender. He joined her, while he put his bottle of whiskey with everything Charlie found in front of them on the table.

Bass swore he were was not looking at her fingers, when she licked some melted chocolate of them with soft full lips.

'I think I will start with some whiskey,' he growled.

**10:15 pm**

Bass stared into the flames, a drink in his hand. Charlie had left the room, remembering she had seen some tea in one of the cabinets and she had decided she could use some.

He let some more whiskey burn through him, while he was taken back to that one moment a couple of hours ago.

One fucking moment, that oncoming car, the moment he lost control of the steering wheel, Charlie next to him. Headlights beaming through the snow, before the car flew by them. The asshole had not even stopped to make sure they were okay. Anger filled his veins.

And then the memory of a day so many years ago that had been close again.

One drunk driver. One car crash.

If Miles had not been there , he would not have been either.

The memory of the day he had almost lost them all. His parents and little sisters on their way to something as normal as a movie. One drunk driver, one bad decision from a complete stranger. Bass had never felt such intense rage, when he heard the news, hate and dark rage spreading through him when all he wanted to do was rip that stranger apart.

He had spent weeks in the hospital, sitting by their bed sides. Miles had been there for every agonising hour. They had managed to get through it all, although his dad had never been the same. But they were all here. Here.

What happened today on that winter road, had brought it back with a force that overwhelmed him for a moment. The dark fear that held him in its grip the whole plane ride back home, hoping they would all be there when the plane touched down.

His eyes went to the tattoo on his arm. It was the M for Monroe, it was the M for Matheson. It was something he wore on his skin, an echo from their childhood as a reminder for his parents and sisters and the man, the friend, his brother, that had been there as long as he could remember. Family was everything. He would go to hell and back for them. For them all.

He took another swig from his drink.

He had not even heard her coming back in the room.

Charlie could see his hands shake. She almost missed it, because he had straitened his back when she had walked back in. She put the warm cup of tea on the table and walked over to Bass.

Charlie knew what was on his mind. Now they were safe for the night and the adrenaline had slowly faded from their bodies she had seen old hurt wash over his face. And today must have brought back that old hurt. That nagging feeling what could have happened. The car. The sudden stop. The oncoming car.

That one moment when they had stopped in the snow next to the road, she had read his face. Read his face and saw him pushing it away, his mind into survival mode.

Both her uncle and Bass did not talk much about that day in the past, but unlike Miles, Bass his emotions were always so written all over his face. She knew where his mind must have gone to in those moments she had left the room.

She slowly touched his upper arm when she stood next to him.

'We are okay Bass,' she squeezed his arm lightly, when she spoke, 'we are all okay Bass.'

When he finally turned her way, she read something deep and warm in his eyes that reached her all the way through.

She realised there, that they both did not needed words to understand each other. Blue meeting blue and the unspoken words between them could be enough.

**01:00 am**

They were both losing track of time. Not that it mattered. On the small wooden table in front of them were the remains of their very unique dinner.

Charlie had replaced the tea from earlier for a drink as well. After all, she was a Matheson and Bass had gotten his hands on some really good whiskey. She felt how the drink warmed the back of her throat and the rest of her body. She told herself that one was going to be enough tonight.

She was surprised how easy it was to talk about Bass, about anything. She had always liked it when he came over when she was younger, but this, this was new. She loved to see him talk, his hands making gestures along with his words.

Charlie sat in front of the couch, on the soft rug that was placed in front of the fireplace, her back against the couch while Bass sat on it. His legs were close, and when it had gotten later, she had ended up very close against the fabric of his jeans. Neither of them seemed to mind.

In fact, there had been many moments now when there had been contact. A small touch, a gentle poke between the ribs when one teased the other.

Bass watched Charlie. Damn, she was smart, a sense of humour that immediately reminded him of Miles although she was so very much herself too, fast and not afraid to speak her mind. It was refreshing. And totally adding to the attraction he had felt for her the moment she had walked up to him this morning. Focus, you idiot. He was thankful for the drink in his hands.

They were asking each other questions, revisiting memories and with every hour they spend in this cabin, a little bit more teasing or flirting seemed to reach the surface.

It was quickly turning into one hell of a sweet torture, having her close to him in this small cabin.

'You went to college?' Charlie asked him, her legs stretched out in front of her, while the warmth of the fire softly touched her feet.

'No, can't say I did. After High School I enlisted with Miles. Somebody had to watch that moron's back.'

He grinned at her. Charlie smiled back while she took a little bit more whiskey, refilling her glass.

'So, tell me, what do you like most of the whole College thing?'

Charlie looked into the flames, avoiding him all of a sudden. A grey shadow falling over her face. Bass felt the chance in her, his eyes darkening while he watched her.

She nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. When it fell back again to its original position she felt how Bass tucked it back behind her ear for her.

'Talk to me, Charlie,' he encouraged her.

'It's...' Charlie started with hesitation. She could lie, make something up, but there was something about Bass that made her open up, that made her want to tell the truth. 'It's mine. It's all mine.'

She almost sounded ashamed.

'I know it sounds selfish and stupid but Danny, he has been so sick as long as I can remember. So many years of worry and hospitals. I love him with everything I have and I would do anything for him. But going to College, it gave me space. Space to live the life I want to live.'

Bass knew about the worries for her younger brother, he knew how much of Rachel's and Ben's time had gone and still went to Danny. He was a great kid, and he was very loved. But he had also always seen Charlie, strong and always being the big sister.

It was not the first time had seen that shadow fall over her face, he had always tried to give her some fun moments when she was still so young. Take her to the park, get her out of the house and her little world with Miles.

Without truly thinking it trough, he kneeled down next to her, and sat down next to her on the rug.

His words were low and deep when he spoke

'It is not selfish Charlie, not at all. You deserve that, that time for yourself. I know how much you love your brother, but don't feel bad for wanting your own life. Don't feel bad for going after what you need.'

Charlie felt something in her chest. She had never told anybody this. His reaction had touched her beyond anything but she stubbornly pushed back tears.

When she finally looked up from the fire to meet his eyes, his look was gentle. There was so much of his strength in the silence between them. She nodded at him with gratitude before she watched the flames again.

**3:00 am**

So, yeah, it had seemed like a nice idea, sitting down next to Charlie. It had started in a relaxed way. He had found a place next to her, enjoying her company and the fire. Somewhere in the past half hour his arm had found a place on the couch behind them, while he had pulled one knee up. He had rested his elbow on it, drink in his hands.

He had not meant it as a smooth move, but somehow here they were. She did not seem to mind.

But he fucking wished he thought this through before he left the couch. Not acting on an impulse had never been his strong suit. She was way too close, sitting into the hollow of his body under his lifted arm. He could smell the soft sweet scent of her hair. He felt her body against his, their legs touching.

He also felt his body reacting to her.

When they both reached for the bottle in front of them on the low wooden table, their fingers met.

Charlie had told herself she would only get one drink, but somehow Bass was an excellent drinking buddy and she was really needed something to keep her from not exploding right next to this gorgeous men. They had shared fun stories, memories, asked each other questions and challenged each other just a bit.

She pretended not to notice when Bass stretched his arms over his head with a lazy yawn. She pretended not to notice when one of his arms stayed behind on the couch behind her and she somehow ended up closer to him. She also pretended she did not like it as much as she did, Bass close to her again.

She had dated, she had been with guys. She had enjoyed that. But Bass, he was a perfect mix between casual and a hint of arrogance, boyish and oh so very grown up, between familiar and so excitingly new, between letter her guard down and feeling things stir deep inside of her that made her head spin. She honestly could not remember if she ever felt like this. If she ever wanted to touch lips so bad, if she ever wanted to feel a body at work so very much under her, over her, against her.

The pull between them had been there, there from the moment she had seen him leaning against his car.

So when their fingers met close to that bottle of whiskey and their heads seemed to turn automatically to each other Charlie lost whatever resolution she had to not give in.

In his eyes she found a deep hunger, so primal, so intense, that she forgot to breath for a moment. The amount of desire that was there for her, left her breathless.

Bass moved in closer and waited. Waited for Charlie to push him away. Waited for Charlie to make a joke, and blame it on the booze, telling him she would need some sleep before she would walk away from him. Hell, she did none of those things. Instead she leaned in a little bit closer, parting her mouth, her lush red lips so damn close to his.

He did not want to push her but when Charlie leaned in closer and turned her body slightly towards his, while she closed her eyes just before her lips reached his, he closed the distance and let his mouth land on hers.

Their kiss was slow, gentle. Lips exploring each other. When their kiss got filled with more heat, he moved his arm from the couch and around her shoulders. Her hand found his chest and grabbed his sweater, the other going over the stubble of his beard.

When Bass pulled her close,he heard how Charlie let out a small gasp of air. He let his fingers dissapear into her hair, the taste of whiskey on both of their lips. Bass matched her gasp of air with a low grunt on his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the chapter was getting so long, I decided to pause here...but, I promise, of course...in the next chapter there will be more! I decided to change some things, because in this AU story, I wanted to not let Bass go through losing his whole family. The accident is still there, and the prompt, when I read it, reminded me of that hard moment in his life. So I kept that part of the canon story, but in a different way. It was a moment that made the bound between Bass and Miles even stronger. Thank you for reading and your sweet reviews, I love receiving them. More in next chapter! Love from Love


	4. Chapter 4

 

Bass' back was still against the couch, his arm was still around Charlie, his mouth still covered hers. Their kiss was deep and slow at the same time, but the acceleration of their movements betrayed they needed more. Both of them.

When he let out a deep groan as a response to her mind blowing moan into his mouth, he was not sure if it was because of how much he wanted her or because his mind was yelling to him to stop this. Right now. But somehow her sweet taste, and the fact that her breasts were pressed against his chest, prevented him from any solid thinking.

Charlie was overwhelmed by the way he had woken up this deep hunger inside of her, that she had not even been aware of, it was there. This was new. Exciting. Wild. Deep. Whatever it was, she needed more of it.

She could taste the whiskey they had shared when her lips moved over his. She noticed his long arms around her body, and for a moment she wanted nothing more than press her body, and then certain parts of her body, to certain parts of his. Feel all of him. Her core, that one sensitive spot was already on fire.

From the moment she had been warm, and there had been an end to blinding snow and never ending cold outside the cabin, there had been something about him. The way his eyes were focussed on her, the way she could talk to him. The way his body was close, the cabin filled with a whole lot of him. The way she liked it when he accidently touched her, and the way she was making sure it could, and would, happen again.

She enjoyed the feel of the scruff of his beard against her own skin, and it was his touch, his scent, his scruff, the hardness of his body that only let the want for him grow. When she was sure the kiss would grow only wilder and deeper Bass slowed down and moved his mouth away from hers.

When she finally opened her eyes again, she met his.

'Charlie, I don't think this is a good idea.' It was a lie. Of course it was a lie. Because he thought it was one hell of a great idea. It was not a secret that he liked woman, woman in general, and he had his share of them.

But he did not want to pressure her, take advantage of her. Not with Charlie, not with her.

Charlie looked at the small frown above his eyes, but she also saw the want in his eyes and body language. Liar. Bass Monroe was a lot of things, but he did a terrible job hiding what he thought, she noticed.

Her answer was simple. 'I disagree, Bass.' She kept her mouth close to his, her words so sure and yet filled with challenge.

Maybe it was the fact that the rest of the world out there was so far away, snow covering the world around them and letting them disappear into this warm and separate world of their own. The night was dark and silent snowflakes still fell from the sky. Maybe he was just being stupid.

Bass moved his hand to her waist, and let the other one move slowly towards her ass. They watched each other in silence. She let him pull her over and she ended up on his lap. He added more pressure on her ass, and Charlie loved the feel of his hand there. She let her hand roam over his chest. They both took their time, although both of them felt more need built up between them.

Her sweater had fallen of her shoulder again, and Bass finally gave in to her smooth skin and curves. He had been wanting to do just that the moment Charlie had walked into the room earlier. He started to kiss her shoulder. The feeling of his warm mouth and scruff of his beard on her skin made Charlie shiver and gave her goose bumps.

Charlie sensed that his hands were on the move again, this time they both disappeared under her sweater. Now she was so close to him, she could feel his hardness between her legs, still covered by his pants. All her inhibitions were melting under his touch, and she moved her hips slowly over his cock. Bass let out a groan. His hands cupped her breasts. She added more pressure, wanting to feel every part of him. Bass realised that his self control was gone. He moved his hands from her breasts and placed them on her ass again, only pressing her further onto his dick.

Fuck, he hated to do this, but he had to before they could move along.

'Charlie, do we need to use some kind of protection here?' he spoke in a slow and soft way.

Charlie kept still all of a sudden.

Fuck again. He really needed her to be okay, but the hated that one mood killing question.

'No, I already took care of that.' Her voice was serious, she liked this side of him, the way he took his responsibility. But so did she, and that meant, they could enjoy each other, without worries.

He nodded at her, and then she moved over to press her warm lips against that one spot on his neck that made him grunt her name.

From that moment, the rest of the world, and even the rest of the cabin did not matter anymore.

She rubbed himself over him while he removed her sweater. Bass opened his mouth at the sight of her breasts before him. He had her bra open in less than seconds, and when Charlie slid the straps slowly over her shoulders, he felt his dick twitch in his pants when he saw her firm breasts, the glow of the fire giving her skin a golden glow.

Charlie realised she did not feel shy or aware of what he thought. His intense blue eyes told her everything.

Bass explored her breasts, while she started to remove his own sweater. She let out a small gasp at the way he was build when his hands where somewhere still over his head. He was strong, broad and all she wanted to do was grab on to his shoulders and feel him inside. Images of that exact moment flooded her, while her core became even more wet.

Bass moved her away from his lap and placed her gently on her back. Their fingers played with each other, entangled for a moment. The rug was soft against her shoulders, back and legs. He started working on her pants and without taking his eyes away from her, he removed them. He started to kiss her long legs, and her stomach. When he finally let his hands go towards the place Charlie wanted them more than she could tell him right now, she could not help herself anymore.

'Bass...' her voice was soft and filled with desire.

She watched how his upper lip curled into a small grin. Charlie basically telling him to get her out of her sexy as hell black panties made his dick throb. He moved one of his fingers under her panties and touched her soft curls. Holy hell. He felt her warmth radiating through the fabric and when he let his hand roam over her clit, only panties separating her from him, he felt how soaked she already was.

With one smooth movement he finally let the panties glide over her legs. He only moved his hands away from her to get rid of his own pants and boxers. He moved back between her legs again while he slowly started to rub her again, earning him more pants and moans from her.

He quickly decided how damn addictive they were and he decided he needed more.

Charlie moved her upper body to him, so they sat in front of each other in front of the fire. Bass kneeled down between her legs. She started to tease him, touching his upper legs and touching his balls for even less than a second. He growled at the sudden contact and had difficulties remembering his own name right now.

She had her hand wrapped around his cock in a loose and almost lazy way. That quickly changed when she started to massage his cock with firm movements.

She saw his large erection in her own hand. The way it looked between his muscular legs made her pant. He was amazing. The feel of his hardness between her fingers intoxicating.

Bass moved his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, so his cock disappeared somewhere between her legs and ended up against her soft wet skin. Fuck. At the same moment he moved them both back to the rug and towered over Charlie.

She placed her legs around him as a final yes to what would happen next.

When he slid into her, Charlie grabbed his shoulders to hold on to anything, her fingers deep in his skin. When Bass felt her stretching around her, so damn tight and so damn wet, his mind only told him to get lost in her. He started to thrust into her, and both of them only needed more from the other. Bass eyes were intensely locked with hers, and it was this intense gaze, like she was the only thing left on the world, that made her body tense up for what was going to happen.

Before her orgasm hit her, she arched her whole body towards him. She wanted to feel every inch of him, when Bass drove into her one more time. That long thrust inside of her, made her moan one more time. His name filled the roam, before she even realised it. It felt so incredibly good to come all around him, to let herself go completely.

It was the last thing Bass could take. He pumped into a couple of more times, losing the control over the rhythm before he grunted her name in last explosion of need, want and release.

When his forehead ended up against her breasts, they were both panting and sated.

He ended up next to her on the rug.

'Well, that is one way to keep warm,' Charlie said, teasing him, when she was finally able to talk again.

The only thing Bass could do was let out a deep laugh.

**7:30:am**

'Good morning,' his voice was hoarse when he kissed the sensitive skin right under her ear.

Charlie opened her eyes slowly, the room was filled with a faint hint of the first white pastel early morning light. Morning was not far away anymore. After she had fallen asleep, and she could not remember anymore how she got on the couch again, she had somehow ended up firmly in his arms again. Her back pulled against his chest, while he was behind her with his tall body.

Somehow they had ended up exactly where they had been last night. Together on a couch. Warm. Well, remembering everything they had done, not exactly the same.

Part of his arm, softly nudged her breasts while he moved it a little it firmly around her. Oh yeah, this man knew exactly what he was doing.

She loved it.

The plaid around them kept them warm, and she could sense the scent of their intimate passionate moments, the scent of sleep and her hair and his spicy scent and sweat all so close.

'Morning,' Charlie said softly, while she made herself comfortable in his arms. His fingers had begun to slowly caress the skin of her arm. While she woke up, she could feel every part of him, naked, skin against skin.

'Want some breakfast?' Bass asked. He had woken up just before her. After he came, they both moved closer and she had fallen asleep against him. He slowly had moved her from the rug and into his arms. He had joined her on the couch and had fallen asleep with her close.

When she turned around in his arms she could see that his eyes were asking her something completely different. And then his eyes could not help but find the curves of her breasts, her nipples hardening under his gaze and the promise in his blue eyes.

'Nah,' she said, biting her under lip, and wrapping her leg over his thigh, so his very impressive morning erection found its place between her legs. Her soft and already wet curls close to his hardness, 'maybe later.'

Bass knew they had to get up, find their way back, see how they could get back on the road as fast as possible now daylight was coming back. But hey, he was still a man, he was still Sebastian Monroe. And there was one amazing and beautiful woman in his arms.

Charlie was not sure if she experienced something more erotic than this man, Bass, next to her. Naked, tall, muscled, while his hard cock was ready, oh so ready, between her legs. Clear lust in her eyes, his eyes shooting straight to her, while she moved a little bit closer so her wet, soft and swollen folds touched his hardness.

Bass let out a deep groan, his dick throbbing when Charlie had moved her slender leg over his thigh, her stunning body in her arms. She was simply beautiful this morning. Charlie was not the girl who cared that much about make up, and this morning, so pure with red blushes on her cheek, she was just fucking amazing.

So when he pulled her close, and felt how ready she was for him against the head of his cock, he grabbed her ass and pulled her over his cock. Charlie felt lazy, relaxed and let out a gasp because of the slow way he was moving her over his hardness. When they slowly started moving, both of them on their sides facing each other, his chest against her breasts, her leg over his, she gave in completely.

The moment Bass watched how Charlie moved her hand over her breasts he let out a grunt. And when she moved that hand between her legs, as he felt how she started to touch herself, he let out a deep groan and slow lazy morning sex became something completely else.

They would have to get on the road soon, but he swore, there was something about Charlie that made her hunger for this woman only grow every time he touched her again. He might as well enjoy it for now.

Miles was already going to fucking kill him anyway. If the rest of her family did not get to him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a little bit mean, ending the last chapter the way I did, but I hope this chapter makes up for that. What can I say, they just need eda whole chapter. :) Thanks for reading and your wonderful reviews for last chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter as well... Until the next chapter, Love from Love


	5. Chapter 5

Bass watched her moving the straps of her bra back over her shoulders, when he slid his pants over his thighs. Al he wanted to do was stop her, and get her out of it again, as soon as humanly possible.

When he grabbed his boots from the wooden floor he reminded himself of what this trip was about. Giving her a lift home, and getting her to her family safely. ...and nothing more you moron. Miles words were in his head while he tried not to register how Charlie moved her hips to get into her own pants.

Charlie gave him a quick smile before she disappeared into the small bedroom at the back of the cabin. She grabbed all her stuff and when she walked out the room, on her way back to the living room, she found Bass in the kitchen, a small piece of paper and pen in his hands.

'Apologizing to whoever owns this cabin, for eating almost all of their supplies,' he told her with a grin, when he had finished the short note and placed it on the small kitchen table that stood in the centre of the kitchen. 

He might make a joke out of it, but Charlie liked the considerate thought.

She turned her head to the right, brighter but still soft light was streaming in the kitchen from behind the deep red curtains. Charlie walked to the windows and opened them. Bass noticed the smile in her eyes at the sight that lay behind the other side of the glass.

The world out there looked completely different, and Charlie took it all in, when winter had showed its other face. The deadly white blizzard had turned into calm beauty.

The snow had stopped somewhere during the night, leaving the entire forest covered in snow. The brown of the trees and the pure white of the snow were now accompanied with a blue grey winter morning sky. The golden light of the sun was touching the snow, adding little touches of silver when the sunlight hit the snowflakes at the right angle, that found their places on the ground and on the trees.

'Hey,' his voice was low and hoarse, when he placed his hands on the kitchen counter before her, on either side of her. His nose brushed her neck for a second.

'Hey,' she answered, a smile around her lips while she leaned in to his touch, loving the place she found herself in, between the kitchen counter and Bass.

'So, about last night, no complaints?' His words were a bit smug, while the real damn question on his mind had been if there had been any regrets on her part.

Charlie was ready to say something smartass, while she almost rolled her eyes at him. Then she changed her mind. She kept looking at the snow in front of her.

'No complaints Bass. Last night was simply so good.' It had been the right thing to say, because when he answered her, the smugness was gone and she could feel a breath escaping from his chest.

'I am glad Charlie, because I enjoyed every damn minute of you.'

Charlie felt a warm blush go over her cheeks, at his words, when she finally tilted her head back to meet him for one last slow kiss.

When bass had closed the door of the cabin behind them, Charlie felt the snow under her boots. It was nice to feel some fresh air against her skin again.

The sound of the snow under their boots and the scent of the forest all around them made her skin tingle. She had to blink a couple of times to get adjusted to the bright light around her. Now the blinding snow blizzard around them had moved on, they could find the path that led back to the main road without trouble.

She looked back one more time at the cabin behind them, and when she met his eyes, she smiled that bright big smile of hers, her blue's a different colour again now she was surrounded but the white around her.

'Let's get you home,' he said and as he had done before when they had to leave the car behind, Bass slung his arm around her shoulder, only this time it felt so different

Charlie nodded at him, suddenly anxiously wanting to get on the road as soon as possible. She hated the idea of her family worried beyond anything. Home sounded good right now.

They found his car exactly where they had left it behind. The walk over had been shorter and a lot easier compared to last night. The world felt different and the deadly threat that had almost got to her the day before, was completely gone.

Charlie let out a relieved sigh when they found the car and help found them. A police car had stopped not far from the car.

'You all right ma'm, sir?' the police officer nodded at them while he greeted them. addressing the both of them. She nodded while Bass got him up to speed about what happened.

'One of the worst blizzards we have seen in a long time, sir. Glad you both are all right.'

The police officer was kind and helpful and called in help to get their car fixed. Charlie walked a little around the car while Bass talked to the officer. She was looking at the screen of her phone while she tried different spots around the car, and felt disappointment at the fact that she still had no signal. No signal meant no calling home.

Bass walked over her, seeing the worry on her face.

'Good news, he just contacted the bat cave, ' Bass nodded behind him, 'and as we speak, they are contacting your parents to tell them we are fine and on our way soon. Apparently they have been looking out for us in this area.'

Charlie sighed in relieve. Good, that was good. She felt how the tension faded from her body. Bass, on the other hand, did not look as relaxed.

'And you are still looking worried because?' she  looked at Bass with confusion in her eyes.

'They are not sure if they can fix my car.' He said, not even trying to hide his disappointment while Charlie caught him actually pouting.

Charlie tried to fight back the laughter that was about to escape. She really tried. Bass, tall and very sexy with that scruff that even got better overnight, was standing in front of her, still pouting. When she was busy trying her best  not to burst out in laughter, he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

She really tried but she could not hold back anymore. She laughed. The sound was bright and careless. She bit her under lip to control herself quickly.

Bass just looked the other way.

'Bass,' she said, her voice serious right now,while she put a hand on her hip, still some misshief in her eyes, 'I am sure the car will be just fine.'

Bass just looked at his car, and he fucking hoped she was right.

Charlie walked over to the car, crossing her hands in front of her, hoping they would be on their way soon. She heard Bass sighing right behind her. Boys will be boys, Charlie thought. She smiled again, but this time, she spared Bass and kept it to herself.

* * *

 

One more hour and she would be home. She would see the home again, that she had missed so much. She did not even realize how much, now she was so close again. She turned her head and looked at Bass, as they were back on the road. They had managed to make his car, and Bass had found his good mood again.

For a moment she had wanted to ask if she still was not allowed to drive. But driving meant missing out on something. And maybe, letting him drive was not so bad when she looked down. His hand was on her leg for a moment, and she felt the comforting warmth from his touch.

The radio was on, and slowly the energy shifted to what it had been before, before that one horrifying moment the day before.

Bass finally turned the car into the street she knew so well, and stopped right in front of the house Charlie had grown up in. There was snow in the garden and the roof, and little lights were burning behind the windows. There was one candle burning in a white lantern right next to the front door.

Bass moved his hand over the scruff of his beard when he turned towards Charlie, the carkeys in his hands.

'Home sweet home, Charlie.'

Charlie turned his way.

'I guess we better get out of the car then.'

'I guess so.' His voice had reached that low place that made Charlie's body react instantly.

He leaned in to her lips, not being able to resist to touch her one more time. He was just moving his body towards her when a loud noise of a large hand knocking against the window on Charlie's side ripped him away from whatever what was about to happen.

It was Miles' face that appeared on the other side of the car window. Charlie bit her under lip and felt her heartbeat in her chest. If her uncle had waited a couple of more seconds to make his very dramatic entrance, he would have found them in a slightly more awkward position. Bass shook his head and fought back a grin, when Charlie grabbed her bag and got out of the car. Bass followed and went to the trunk, to grab their bags.

'Miles,' she smiled at him in delight when she greeted him and gave him a hug.

'Hey kid, you two idiots had us worried.' He moved Charlie a little bit away from him and watched her carefully to make sure she was okay.

Truth was, he had been keeping an eye on the street in front of the house for the past hours, even after they had found out that both of them were all right. He knew Charlie was in good hands with Bass being with her, but hell, the snow had come down hard and horrible images of what could happened to her, or Bass, had haunted his mind during the long hours of the night behind them.

No one, not Ben, Rachel or Danny had gotten any sleep, until that one phone call that had told him that Bass and Charlie were both all right.

When it had taken more time Miles had believed was very reasonable for the both of them to get out the car, and knowing his best friend longer than today, he decided to check out what the hell was going on.

'I'm okay Miles, really.' She smiled at him to assure him she was really fine. In fact, she felt beyond fine for a whole lot of reasons she did not wanted to share with her uncle.

'Hey man,' Bass had walked over to them and threw his arm around his brothers shoulder, 'good to see you again.'

'You too,' Miles answered him, throwing his arm back around his brothers shoulder. Not for long, because in comparison to Bass, hugging it out was not really his thing. He gave Bass another pat on the shoulder before he turned his attention to both Charlie and Bass.

'So, you guys managed to find some shelter out there?' Miles wanted to know.

'Yeah, we found this cabin and spend the night there, while we waited until the blizzard was gone,' Charlie said looking at Bass for a moment, their eyes locking, both of them remembering exactly what happened during that wait.

Miles was letting her words settle for a second, when he apparently, although slowly, was realising what she was saying.

The thought of Bass, the guy that went through woman so fast that Miles was sure he would run out of woman he had not been with on this continent soon, and his niece in one small cabin, ALONE, just raised his blood pressure in a not so good way.

'You guys did what?' His tone was a little bit more, well, firm, this time. The what the hell- tone close, torturing images of his niece with Bass locked in one cabin filling his mind all of a sudden.

'What the hell...' But he did not got to finish his sentence, because behind him, Charlie's eyes lit up.

'Danny!' she said, happiness in her voice when her brother stood in the doorway of her family home. She dropped her bag in the snow, and walked over to him as fast as possible.

'Hey Sis,' he said, when Charlie threw his arms around her baby brother, ' I guess you missed me?'

'Of course I missed you, you idiot.' her smile warm. Being in College was good, and maybe it was not selfish at all for wanting to have a life on her own. But now she saw him again, she realised she did not have to choose between her own life and him. She would always be his big sister, even when she was away from home.

Bass smiled at the sight of Charlie hugging Danny. He understood how she felt, he knew what it was like having a brother that meant to world to you.

'You have a hug left for your father?' Ben stood next to Danny, smiling at Charlie.

Charlie stepped away from Danny and felt her father's arms around her. 'Glad you are okay, sweetheart.' His hand stayed on the hair on the back of her head while he hugged her, something he had done as long Charlie could remember. The gesture meant home to her. Ben pulled her even closer for a moment before he let her go.

'Come in guys, let's get out of this cold.' Benn said, while he gestured toward Miles, Bass and Danny, 'Rachel is almost done with diner, and there is enough, more than enough.'

Bass grabbed Charlie's bag from the place where she had dropped it. Mile shot him a mocking grin. 'Well, aren't you the gentleman today.'

'Dick,' Bass muttered, before he passed Miles.

'Moron,' Miles shot back.

'Gentleman, would you please come in,' Benn laughed at the both of them, intervening like he had done so many times before. Since he had seen Miles grow up with Bass never far behind back home in Jasper, things between Bass and him had never changed. Both of them were still twelve years old. Or 7 year old. It all depended on the day.

Benn stood on the porch, while he moved out his hand, shaking hands with Bass at the door.

'Good to see you Bass, and thank you for bringing her home.'

'I am so sorry Ben,' Bass felt terrible again.

'Hey Bass, don't worry. The conditions out there were so rapidly changing, It was an accident. And she is home now. Both of you are safe and unharmed. That's what mattered.' Bass only nodded, gratitude in his eyes.

* * *

 

Benn had been right. Dinner had been more than enough, and the evening was filled with food, a table of family and a half empty bottle of Whiskey.Miles had looked slightly disappointed at the sight of all the whiskey that was not in the bottle anymore.

'Sorry man, but it was part of our dinner last night,' Bass shrugged his shoulders while he was not really sorry, 'whatever it takes to survive, right?'

Danny and Charlie had been goofing around the dinner table not long after.

Ben had wanted to know everything about her first months in college, while pride was in his eyes when he looked at his oldest child.

Rachel had kept on telling Charlie she was glad she was all right up to the point where Charlie had rolled her eyes with a little frustration.

Miles had been asking questions every five minutes to figure out what the hell had happened in those hours in that cabin.

And Bass, he tried to keep his eyes of a smiling and happy Charlie , and failed drastically.

Dinner turned into a desert. There was a lot of ice cream and coffee, and more whiskey for Ben, Miles and Bass. During the whole night, Charlie was aware of Bass, so close, constantly around her in the room, but still, too far away because now she could not touch him anymore, all her hands wanted to do was just that.

'Want to watch a really bad Christmas movie? ' Danny asked Charlie. It was their little tradition. Watching it, making fun of it and still loving every minute of it because it was their thing.

'What do you think?' She raised an eyebrow at her little brother and beat him to the best place on the comfortable couch in the living room.

* * *

It was late, her parents had gone to bad, and Danny had hugged her goodnight, while he had messed with her air in a playful way which earned him a friendly well placed poke back..Charlie had followed him with her eyes while he left the room. He looked good, he looked stronger. He was doing all right and she was so happy to see him so full of energy. He still looked a little pale though, but she knew, that he never would be like other boys his age. Winter was hard on his lungues, the most vulnerable part of his health.

She looked around the so familiar living room and realised how good it felt to be back home. She had just chosen another movie when Miles and Bass walked in. They had sat down in the kitchen when Charlie had saw them an hour ago, both Miles and Bass were joking around. Both men around the kitchen table, the bottle between them on the table. She did not wanted to disturb them, and had left her uncle and Bass alone for now.

'Can we join you, kid?' Miles wanted to know, looking  looking very buzzed. Her father had always some good Whiskey in the house as well, so Miles had quickly recovered from the fact that she and Bass had already started on his bottle.

Bass was not far behind, a drink in his hand. He really wanted to bring one for Charlie too, but he he realised Miles was watching him like a hyena all night. Maybe not the best idea right now.

'Would it make any difference if I said no?' she asked him.

'Yeah, not really,' Miles replied, sarcasm in his voice. He crashed in one of the soft armchairs on her right. Meanwhile Bass casually sat on the couch next to her, but kept distance between them. 

He knew he should watch the movie, but he kept on tilting his head towards her, looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He swore she was doing the same. When they heard Miles snoring, both of them fought back a grin. Charlie slowly got up from the couch and found a plaid in the basket next to the couch. She covered her uncle with it. Miles did not even move.

Charlie walked back to the couch, and Bass was not sure if she did it on purpose, but somehow she ended up closer to him than she was at first. The room was dark, the light and sounds of the TV, a couple of soft lamps and some candles burning on the table in front of them covered the living room in a soft light. 

Bass was slouched against the back of the couch, when Charlie curled up beside him. She had seen this movie many times before, but it was part of the little Christmas traditions she loved so much, to watch it again and again. She loved the next part and was completely absorbed in the scene.

Bass couldn't care less about the movie right now. He took in her sweet scent, and had to fight an urge to lean over and touch her. He watched his brother on Charlie's right, snoring like a bulldozer. Hey, what the hell was life without taking any risks?

He watched the smile on Charlie's face and he yawned. This time, he did plan what the hell what he was doing. It was an old trick, but hey, it still worked. He yawned, stretched out his arms over his head an slowly placed his arm on the back of the couch, just behind her. Charlie pretended she did not know what was going on, and she kept her eyes on the movie in front of her.

She felt Bass his fingers gently moving over the skin at the back of her neck, while he kept his touch light. His fingers kept on touching her neck and Charlie leaned in a little bit closer. Miles was snoring even more loudly next to her, causing both of her and Bass to grin again. She was home and she felt happy. Light.

Bass' hand moved to her hair. She curled up a little bit closer, while her eyes got a little bit more heavy when Bass was playing with a lock of her hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a lot of familiar faces in this chapter, and it was such a nice chapter to write! The moment where Bass arrives with Charlie was of course a little reference to the moment he arrives with her at Willoughby, Miles' mind was racing at what COULD have happened between them there and well...here, his mind does that kind of to him too. Sometimes, I let both of the universes touch and there are these little similarities I love writing.  
> Thank you for reading and your reviews for last chapter, and as always...I love hearing from you! Until the next chapter, Love from Love


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was sitting at her desk that she had placed right in front of the window the moment she had moved in. She loved being able to watch the campus around her while she would study.

It was early spring, The trees on campus slowly showed their freshly green leaves. The window of her room was open, and she could feel and sense the first real spring day of the year. The air was still crisp, but there was something sweet in there too. She was playing with the pencil in her hand without even noticing. Her roommate had classes, so she had the room to herself. She found herself alone, at her desk, a couple of books open and her laptop in front of her. She should be studying. She really should.

But her thoughts went from her classes and the reading she still had to do to him and last Christmas.

_She had clearly been exhausted from not getting a lot of sleep the last 24 hours. Most of those of hours she had spent very much awake and with him. She had fallen asleep on the couch, Miles snoring and Bass close, his fingers playing with a lock of hair and his hand close to her neck. When she woke up, the room was empty and there was a plaid on her and somebody had taken her boots of. She was warm and comfortable on the couch. Warm, comfortable and remembering the way his body had felt against her not too long ago. She closed her eyes again, and with that memory, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep._

_It had been a Christmas to remember. The couple of days Bass spent at her house with Miles went by too fast.. They had shared some touches when they had been alone for a couple of moments, but Miles, or the rest of the family for that matter, was never far. They went to dinner, went to Miles' favourite place in the city and she really enjoyed herself. Her body had been screaming for him, but when she would lay awake at night, realising how close he was in the guestroom not far from her room, she felt a boundary to walk over to his room and sneak in with her family so close. She just couldn't ._

_The morning where he would go home arrived. She found herself alone with him in the modest guestroom. He was packing his stuff. Bass threw his bag over his shoulder in a casual way until he had seen her, leaning in to the doorway. He walked over and let the bag fall next to him on the floor. They did not talk. His mouth had found her lips and he pulled her in for a long deep kiss, when Charlie felt against her thigh how much he wanted her there. He cupped her face in his large hands and she had put her arms around him, her hands resting on his back when they both got lost in that kiss. It had been their last. It had been Miles' voice at the bottom of the stairs that had stopped the kiss before either of them wanted to, a protesting grunt escaping from Bass._

_When Bass got in his car, a final wide grin reached her. When she watched drive away and turn the corner, she realised she did not have his number. And he did not have hers._

She felt a shiver going through her, the afternoon light slowly fading, while she got up from her desk and grabbed a little vest from her bed. She let it glide over her shoulders and watched outside the window.

She had not seen or heard from Bass again since then.

* * *

**A couple of months earlier**

Bass was out having dinner with some old friends at that Italian place he really liked. Old friends who brought some very nice and very unattached woman. A couple of weeks ago, he had not even thought about not trying to get at least one of them home. Maybe two. But that was before. Although he enjoyed their company, his thoughts went back to her. To Charlie.

When they had gotten back from the cabin, it was so familiar but yet so damn new to be at the Matheson home again, now he saw Charlie in a complete different way. There had been no time do the things he desperately wanted to do to her body.

On their first night back, he had to settle with her scent close and his fingers running over the soft skin of her neck, a cheesy Christmas movie on. He had slowly watched her lose the battle against sleep, when her head finally rested against the back of the couch. He waited for Miles to finally get his ass upstairs, and made up some lame excuse of forgetting something downstairs. Miles had only grunted something when he was already asleep from the other bed in the guest room. He found Charlie on the couch, her head now against the side of the couch. Her face so damn beautiful, her red soft and eyelashes on her cheeks. He grabbed the plaid, got her out of her boots slowly and had made sure she was warm for the night. She had moved in her sleep, and had let out a content sigh. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and let his thumb slowly go over her jaw line.

The rest of the days had been good fun, but it was torture to know she was asleep two doors away from him, even more so when he had seen her in a tight blue tank top that left some skin of her stomach exposed one early morning.

Christmas was three weeks behind him, and he could still see her standing on that porch next to Miles, looking stunning when he had to get in his car and make his way home. Her taste still on his lips. He had not spoken to her since that winter day. He honestly could not remember how many times he had grabbed his phone and put it back in the pocket of his jeans again. She was driving him slowly insane. Part of him really wished he could taste and feel her again, the other part started to realise that he really fucking liked her.

Smart, strong, kind, warm and stubborn as hell. Charlie Matheson. But she was also Mile's niece. Ben's and Rachel's kid. She was ready to talk this world by storm. She was half his age. He was forty fucking seven. He was not exactly the long term relationship kind of guy.

There had been somebody once, many years ago. He had loved her. But Miles had loved her too and had been with her at that same moment. Bass had made one giant hell of a mistake, a mistake that lead to him and her and him on the kitchen counter in her parent's home when Miles had been not around. They had been so young but the end result of that one moment with her, with Emma, had been a life changer. That life changer was now 25 years old and had just graduated. Connor.

He did love Emma, he was the first woman he ever loved, but it should have never happened. It had meant a serious dent to his friendship with Miles. And then there was another woman, Shelly. The second woman in his life he had loved. She had been beautiful and warm. She had been pregnant until that one shattering day when they both lost their unborn child. Bass had never been the same after that, and so was she. The dark pull of grieve had changed him and their relationship had not made it.

He was hesitant to move forward with Charlie. The way she had gotten under his skin was unexpected and now he did not know what to do. What if everything between Miles and him changed again? What if he royally fucked things up. Again? What if he hurt Charlie? He was good at flirting, charming, quick or not so quick but always casual sex. But a long term relationship had been never his thing, for a lot of reasons.

So he fought that one battle in his mind, of calling her and not calling her. Of wanting her and realising that maybe it was better for him, and for her, to stay away from her. Let that night in the cabin be what it was: amazing sex and hours with her good company. That whatever the hell happened in that cabin between them, should stay there. And that somehow they could go back to what they were before. Yeah, because that is so going to happen. Fuck.

When he went to dinner with Miles some weeks later, when spring was finally on its way, his brother told him something that ended that battle inside of him.

He tried to keep a straight face when Miles told him. It hit him like a punch in the gut and Miles did not even seem to notice. Bass ordered another drink when he tried not to feel the dark sting. And then he ordered another drink. Got so drunk that Miles had to drive him home for once, when it had always been the other way around.

Miles gave him a lift home and in his car he did grab his phone from his pocket, and started a message. Miles made a smartass remark about him and the ladies, while Bass tried to look relaxed. The message was not for Charlie.

* * *

**Summer**

Of course Miles was already there, when Charlie walked into the small restaurant down town. Miles was in town and that meant, a nice dinner with her uncle and a free meal. A win win situation Charlie thought to herself with a smile. She hugged Miles and soon the table was full with drinks and a two plates of warm food in a corner of the restaurant.

They caught up on both of their lives while Charlie enjoyed the steak in front of her.

'Bass asked about you a while ago when I saw him in the city.' Charlie did her best to look casual, but her heart started to pound in her chest at hearing his name. He had asked about her. . .her.

'He did?' she said, swallowing a piece of her steak, while she quickly grabbed her drink to have something to do.

'Yeah, I told him all about your college adventures.' Miles gave her a fast wink.

Charlie felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. She raised an eyebrow and hoped her voice sounded as light as she tried to keep it.

'My college adventures, Miles?'

'Yeah kid, you know, classes, late nights with the books, the parties, that guy.'

'Which guy?'

Miles took another gulp from the whiskey in front of him. Apparently Charlie was very talkative, but hey, she was a woman and they liked to talk. A lot.

'I don't know', Miles frowned, 'that guy that you met in that restaurant and was all over you.'

Charlie's mind was racing. She got a nagging feeling deep down in her stomach. The last time she and Miles went to diner, Alex, a guy from one of her classes had come over to say hi and had greeted her with a huge kiss on her cheek.

'You mean, Alex?'

'I guess,' Miles answered her.

'Miles, you know how I like guys?' she paused, shooting him a grin, 'well, so does he.'

The look on Miles' face was funny, but somehow, her grin faded fast. So it had been dear Uncle Miles that had not been able to keep his mouth shut to Bass. Now he probably thought she...no. She sighed with frustration. She really really loved Miles, but every now and then she felt like punching him. Hard. Sometimes she did.

Miles was looking at Charlie, feeling like he was missing out on something important. Maybe that third drink did not help with solving what the hell he was missing right now.

'So, how is Bass doing?' Miles looked at her when she asked that question. It had been Bass at another time and another restaurant who had causally asked about his niece.

'Good,' I think. You know him. Working hard and enjoying the ladies.'

Charlie felt numb all of a sudden, and she had trouble keeping a sharp feel of disappointment of her face.

'He is seeing anyone?'

Miles put his glass towards his lips. It was almost empty now.

'Charlie, you know the guy, he is seeing all of them.'

Charlie ate the rest of her plate in silence while Miles tried to talk her out of her dark Matheson mood that was all around her all of a sudden. He knew it when he saw it, because he kind of invented the whole thing. When desert arrived, she seemed more than her old self. But still, there as something on her face that should not be there. What the hell.

When Charlie said goodbye to Miles and walked into her dark dorm room she felt hurt. She was exhausted of not showing Miles how she truly felt. She could not go around it anymore. She felt stupid for it. So stupid. He was Bass, the Bass from her uncle's stories. Of course he was not waiting for her somewhere out there. Why would he? She was still in college. She was Mile's niece, half his age. She had driven herself crazy, after Christmas if she should try and get his number to call him, or message him. She had not been sure what to say, what to do. And now, he had moved on.

But still, the thought of Bass with other woman hurt her more then she had expected. That night , and many others to come, she did not sleep well.

* * *

**November**

Miles got just back from work, he owned a bar down town in a former hotel that he had turned into a good business. Somebody in some kind of TV show had once said that if you turn what you really like into work, you will never work a day in your life. Or something like that. Well, he loved his whiskey. And now, whiskey was his work.

He was done. Really really done. Done with a moping and pouting Bass. His brother had not been himself lately. First he had gone through woman like he had gone through his whiskey. But then, around summer, the well had seemed to dry up and it was like Bass lost all interest in them, even when woman flirted their wonderful asses off right in front of him. He did some flirting back of course, but that was it. That couldn't be good.

He was also done with his moody niece. Ever since that one dinner earlier this year, the topic Bass had been a no go. Normally she had enjoyed his stories about Bass and his woman, but somehow she did not think they were so funny anymore. Charlie avoiding the whole topic and not wanting to know anymore who Bass doing was not like her. That couldn't be good either.

It was late, he was enjoying his late night drink at home when he was slowly connecting some random dots. He groaned in pure agony when the realisation hit him.

The next day he grabbed his phone. It was Bass' voice on the other side of the line.

'Bass, we need to talk. Now.'

'Can I just sit on my ass for five minutes Miles, I just got home from work.' Bass sounded tired and frustrated on the other side of the line, his mouth clearly full with some kind of dinner.

'No,' was Miles' simple reply, 'Listen, there is some crap I need to discuss with you.'

* * *

**December**

Charlie looked outside the window. She was grabbing the last things she needed from her closet. Of course the bag was already too full, so she decided to use some force and smiled happily when the end result was a closed bag, ready to go. She looked around her room one more time, and still felt some disappointment when there was still no snow outside. It was cold, icy cold. But no snow. Maybe it was for the better, it only reminded her too much of last year around this time. When there had been plenty of snow and...No. She was not doing this again.

She had buried herself in work, an internship throughout summer to keep busy. A new year of classes as a wonderful distraction from piercing blue eyes, curls, that one hard chest and the best orgasm of her life. No. She got into her winter coat and switched the light off. With her bag over her shoulder she closed and locked her dorm room behind her.

She pushed the heavy doors open in front of her, and walked into clear winter air. Students were on their way to their last finals, before everybody could go home for the holidays. She was already done, so that meant home.

Miles had called her a couple of days ago. Said that he wanted to be a good Uncle for her and that she had to check her mail. She had found an envelope with a train ticket home in it, for a couple of days later. She had smiled at the sweet gesture.

She knew she had to hurry, because she was late and the train station was a quite some blocks away.

She disappeared a little but further into the warmth of her coat when she started to walk. She was not really paying attention at her surroundings, and daydreaming a little bit when her eyes somehow spotted something familiar that made her heartbeat go faster. She stopped.

At the other side of the square before her building was Sebastian Monroe, leaning into his car. Black leather jacket, jeans, boots, scruff. All of him.

When Bass saw her, he swore she was even more beautiful than last year. She was still all fucking gorgeous curves, blonde hair and blue eyes. He saw the surprise in her eyes, followed by a frown on her face. And then, when he was starting to doubt if this had been a good idea, she had smiled at him. He realised he missed her.

When Charlie walked over he had this small grin on his face. Hands in his pockets, his eyes on her and only her. She stopped right in front of him. He did not move. Neither did she.

'Hey,' she said, when she stood in front of him. Where did he find that leather jacket? It just screamed Bass. She loved it, and him in it from that exact moment.

'Hey,' he answered, a bit hoarser than he had wanted to sound. Stop looking at her lips.

'You are going somewhere?' he looked at her bag around her shoulder.

'I was on my way to the train station.' She said, meeting his eyes head on.

' Yeah, I know. Miles told me.'

'Miles? Wait..what?' Charlie said, placing one hand on her hip, 'want to tell me what is going on?'

'You are very demanding, Charlie.' The tone of his low words, awoke something inside of Charlie that she thought she had left behind months ago, 'If you get in that car, I will explain all of it.'

Charlie hesitated for a moment. God, he sounded so sure of himself. Basterd. But Bass was here. Miles was somehow up to speed. Things were not really making sense. But then he smiled that really stupid smile of his, the one that made the word 'no' not an option anymore.

He offered to help her with her bag again, she said no.

She offered to drive the first shift again, he said no.

She was about to walk to the other side of the car when Bass stopped her.

'Come here,' his tone so low she could barely hear him.

She turned her head towards him, and before she could do or say anything, he leaned in to press his lips slowly against her. One of his hands landed on the side of her neck, his fingers around her cheek with a light pressure to tilt her head his way. The kiss was slow and before she could pull him in closer, the leather of his jacket only brushing against her hands, he had moved away from her, the little lines close to his eyes grinning together with his eyes at her.

He opened the door for her, and she rolled her eyes at him with a sigh before she got in. She kind of loved it, but she was not ready to show him that.

She got in the car next to him, and they both looked at each other for a moment while Bass started the car.

'You better start explaining why Miles send me that train ticket then, plenty of time before we get home,' She told him, one eyebrow raised at him.

'I am not taking you home, Charlie. Not yet. We are taking some kind of detour first.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where will this detour take them? And what did Miles tell Bass? What will happen next? Will that one review be right, and will we see that purple lingerie again that Bass noticed while Charlie went through her bag, before they had to leave Bass' car behind at the beginning of the story? It will all be in the next chapter!  
> When Charlie and Bass said goodbye after those wonderful days at Christmas, they both felt more, but misunderstanding and doubt kept them apart. When Bass found out that Charlie had another guy in her life, (a giant misunderstanding, thank you Miles), jealousy was not far behind. And well, we all know from that one episode what happens when Bass gets jealous. He doesn't handle it very well. But..they found each other and yes, of course, it was Miles, grumpy but understanding, that gave them both that little nudge that they needed. More in next chapter, thanks for reading! This story will be finished the next week and then I will go back to Words of Betrayal. I first wanted to close this story in this universe, but then we will go back to that story! Love from Love


	7. Chapter 7

'Miles did what?' there was a genuine shock in Charlie's eyes when Bass turned the car left towards the highway. The radio was on, and they immediately had found something of that chemistry again, that had been there so unexpected last year. It really felt like no time had passed between them, since last year.

Bass laughed at her, seeing her face. 'I think I had almost the same reaction when the idiot called me that night.'

Bass had almost fallen from his couch while he was watching sports on TV, when Miles asked him to give Charlie another ride home. He had tried to come up with a lot of lame and stupid excuses why he could not do it, while he stumbled over his own words. Miles was silent on the other side of the phone before he had spoken again.

'Bass?' Miles sighed heavily, hearing Bass being a complete idiot on the other side of the line confirmed it all. Bass was always his cool charming self with woman, that was until he really started to care about them. Then he turned into a idiot. A big one.

'Yes brother?'

'You really suck at lying.'

Fuck. Bass really did not know how to respond to that. It was kind of the truth.

'What the hell Bass. You really like her?'

'Well..' Bass was thankful they did not have this conversation face to face. His time at the Marines with Miles had been some years ago now, but he doubted if Miles was not ready for a good round of breaking his nose or other kind of bones.

'You son of a bitch, really? Out of all the girls out there to fall for, you choose her?'

Miles had been yelling at him for some time. And then, when he was sure there would be some good threats of killing him and banning him from any even that would include Charlie, his best friend had made another move.

'Just pick her up from college man. You are miserable, she is miserable. Do something about it and please keep me out of it.'

'Oh and Bass?' Miles said drily before hanging up, 'If you hurt her, I will let Rachel kill you.

Bass had looked at the screen of his phone, after Miles had hung up on him. He had let his hand go through his scruff.

Miles threw the phone back on the table in front of him. He decided he needed another drink. He had just given his best friend permission to start dating his niece. He groaned in pain when he realised what the hell he had just done. But deep down, really deep down, he knew his best friend was a good guy. Charlie, strong and stubborn, he loved her. This whole world was already miserable enough, if they could have a shot at anything, he did not wanted to be in the way of that. When he poured himself another drink he could hear Bass voice somewhere in the back of his mind. 'You are like a puppy holding a kitten.' He definitely needed another drink.

Charlie laughed out loud when Bass told her about the phone call.

'But, what about that train ticket?' She wanted to know.

'Well, I guess Miles needed to be sure you would be here today. He told me the train left at two. And since you are always late, he told me to be here a couple of minutes before.'

Truth was, he had been standing in front of her building for the past hour. He was freezing his ass of, be he wanted to be sure he did not miss her.

Charlie shook her head. She still could not believe what her Uncle had done.

'So, he is all right with...' she wanted to say us, but she had no idea what they were. She stopped herself and felt a blush running over her cheek., ...he is all right with this?'

'I would not go that far,' Bass winked at her, and something swirled in her stomach in a very good way when he did just that, 'guess he was tired of all the bullshit and he decided to do something about it so it was not his problem anymore.'

Bass stretched out his hand. It landed on the exact same place as Charlie had loved his hand before, just above her knee on her upper leg. This time, she moved her own hand over his. He squeezed her leg lightly.

'You are still not telling me where we are going?'

'Nope,' Charlie laughed at his imitation of Miles, ' guess you have to be a little bit more patient.'

* * *

Bass had taken an familiar exit on the highway. She remembered the forest that was on her right and her heartbeat picked up. Did he? No, right? He wouldn't. Right?

Bass said nothing and just grinned at her while he slowed the car down. There was a familiar wooden signpost next to the road. He turned right, away from the road and stopped the car.

Charlie got out of the car. There, on the end of a small path between the trees she saw it. The small friendly cabin. It had not snowed in the city, but here, she could see a white cover of snow, that had touched the ground and the trees around her. The light was a soft white around her, and now it was getting dark, the snow illuminated the forest around her.

'I've made some arrangements. All ours for the night,' Bass paused, looking at her, 'that is, if you want to.' His tone was now more gentle, while there was a questioning look in his eyes.

Charlie walked to Bass, and when she stood close to him, he held out his arm so she could disappear under it. She loved the weight of his arm around her shoulder.

'I would love to, Bass.' This time, she kissed him and she took her time, their tongues slowly moving around each other, while she grabbed his leather jacket between his fingers.

All of a sudden she pulled away from him, and he saw something else in her eyes. She hesitated before she spoke again.

'I should have called, Bass.' Her words were soft. It was the truth, she could have as easily get in touch with him as he, but she was not sure what to do. What do say. What to expect.

'I should have called you too, Charlie.' He let his thumb go over her cheek.

'I really wanted to..but...' Charlie stammered.

'You have no idea how much.' Bass started.

And then she smiled at him. She just smiled at him. They both knew, looking at each other, it did not matter anymore. They were here now.

When Charlie walked through the door, she smiled. There was wood in the fireplace and more than enough next to it in a big basket, whiskey on the table and when she would peeked into the small but homey kitchen , she found out that Bass made sure there was a proper dinner waiting for them. She hoped that he could cook, because the only things she was able to make in the kitchen were pancakes and chocolate cake. It turned out, he had more talents than driving her crazy with that leather jacket he wore to perfection and making her smile.

While she sat on the kitchen counter next to him, a drink in her hands while she watched him cook. They talked, laughed, and Charlie let her eyes roam freely over his tall body.

Bass enjoyed the surprise in her eyes when she had walked into the cabin. He realised there was a good change she would tell him to go to hell when he had showed up at her University. He was thankful she hadn't though. They were eating their dinner in front of the fire, sitting on the rug, casual and relaxed. It had gotten dark, and the forest around them was quiet.

She had remembered something on the short walk to the cabin. It was that one moment, before they had gotten out of the car, and she accidently had almost dropped some very purple and intimate lingerie out of her bag with Bass sitting next to her. She had also remembered a Bass who tried his very best not to let her know he had noticed. A small smile had appeared from her lips when she remembered one of the items she had brought with her for her weeks at home.

'Just going to grab my vest out of my bag,' there was a mysterious smile on her face when she walked out of the small rustic living room, leaving Bass behind for a moment.

Charlie felt nervous when she walked out of the bedroom again. Nervous but so very aroused at the images that are going through her mind about what could happen next.

When Bass heard her coming into the room, he looked at her, a log of wood still in his hands when he was crouched down in front of the fire place. His mouth fell open at the look of her. Oh, she had found her vest. But had removed some other things.

He noticed her long smooth legs firsts, and then , tiny purple panties and a purple bra with lace that made her breasts scream for his touch. She was wearing a long white woollen vest, but she had not bothered to close it, the wool flowing around her shoulders and hips. She stood in front of him bare feet, and she was natural and fucking beautiful.

'Holly hell, Charlie,' his words hoarse. He had hoped he would get to touch something, anything, of her amazing body. But apparently Charlie had decided to speed things up a little.

'You like?' Charlie teased him. She lets her eyes fall over his shirt and jeans, and noticed there, how much he liked her in this purple set.

'What do you think?' Bass growled, closing the distance between him and her. When he was almost ready to touch she holds out a hand to him, stopping him.

'Not so fast, Bass,' she said, a teasing tone in her voice. She nodded to the couch in front of the fire, 'sit down.' They way he had looked at her, had made her warm and had set her on fire at the same time.

He shot her a grin, and Charlie felt how the fabric of her panties got damp between her legs.

He sat his ass down on the couch without taking his eyes away from her. As long as she was wearing that, he would do fucking anything.

Bass sat in front of her on the couch, his legs wide, boots on the ground. She walked over slowly, her movements determined while Bass eyes were not sure where to focus on first. She stopped in front of him. For a moment, she softly touched her stomach and let her hand go over the curves of her breasts. The grin that was earlier on his face, was now gone. His eyes reached an intensity that made her almost shy. Almost. Because how he was looking at her right now, the energy between them, just felt too damn good.

Charlie slowly moved herself onto his lap, her hands on his upper legs for a moment, her legs now on either side of him. The fabric of his jeans grinding against the inside of her legs. She touched his scruff and then kissed him. And kissed him again. Bass grunted her name and let his hand go under her vest, moving his fingers over her shoulder and chest. Bass let the woollen vest glide of her shoulders, the wool hanging low over her arms, while their tongues fought for the upper hand. Bass won.

And that was the point where Bass took over completely. He explored her body again, like it was the first time he touched her. His kisses are hot and filled with need. His hardness , still covered in denim, pressed against the fabric of her panties . Charlie slowly moved her centre over it, earning her more grunts from Bass.

This time was going to be different then the last time she was here with Bass, she felt it in the intensity and pace of his fingers, his grunts and heartbeat, when he moved his hands all over her body, getting her out of her vest.

'You look fucking amazing, Charlie.' Now her vest was gone, Bass moved one of his fingers under the right strap of her bra and let it fall of her shoulder. More of her breast was freed and he greedily sucked on the skin.

He wrapped his arms around her, his dick aching in his pants and he needed to be in her, feel her wet and warm walls around his cock again. He took in the sweet scent that is her, and could not get enough of her eyes filled with desire for him. He grunted again while he pulled her closer.

Charlie felt Bass' arms all around her, wild want in his eyes. She gave in at that moment. Gave in to Bass.

Bass moved her away from his lap, and turned her towards the side of the couch. Charlie almost forgot to breath, when his strong hands guided her to the place he needs her to be. It's what she craved for, for so long now. Feeling him again, hearing his out of this world low voice, strong and hard body and experienced hands.

Bass placed her on her knees and hands, her stomach resting against the side of the couch. Charlie was grateful for that side of the couch, so she could hold onto something. He pressed hot kisses on her back, while Charlie could not hold back a deep moan. When she tilted her head back for a moment, she saw how Bass was pulling his shirt over his shoulders. His belt and pants were next.

She felt how he bended himself all over her, and without even removing her panties, his fingers slid inside of them. His other hand found her breasts, squeezing the curves hard.

Bass growled at the wetness that was between her folds, waiting for him. His fingers found all the right places and Charlie had to close her eyes at the feel of Bass inside of her. He started pumping in and out of her, his fingers sliding through wetness that slowly moved to the inside of her legs.

'Don't...' she panted, her mind too much filled with the absolute need to find some release to form complete sentences. She felt how Bass moved his large and free hand towards her stomach, adding more pressure there to keep her in place.

'Don't what, Charlie,' he rasps, his breathing heavy against her ear.

'Don't stop,' she managed to get out between pants, 'oh...don't...'

'I was not planning to, Charlie,' he sucked on the skin of her neck and added another finger, his thumb rubbing circles over her clit at the same time. His cock throbbing , his only need Charlie, to feel the wet around his fingers deep inside of her around his cock.

Charlie felt her orgasm building up from her toes. Her core around Bass' fingers and she pushed herself onto his fingers to enjoy every wave of her orgasm.

While Charlie felt the waves slowly disappear, she felt his cock on the inside of her legs. Bass had moved himself behind her. He looked at her ass, at the arch of her back, the golden hair falling over her shoulders. She looked too damn beautiful in those panties, so he decided to fuck her with her still in them.

He grabbed his cock, and with a slow movement, he moved the fabric of her panties to the side just enough to see her wet smooth folds in front of him. Charlie moans deeply when she felt how Bass was touching her folds from behind. There are several curse words that were filling his mind when he saw her tightness in front of him. He placed himself before her entrance. He felt her wetness and warmth against the head of his dick. When he finally trusted inside of her, they both let out a moan. Bass watched how he buried himself inside of her.

Bass found a rhythm, fast and hard. Charlie tried to meet every one of his thrusts, but soon she was not able to keep up with them anymore. She let Bass push her into the fabric of the couch, and his hands wrapped themselves around her hips to keep her steady in front of him while he took her hard.

When Bass lost every sense of control, Charlie knew he would come fast. It is that thought that made her tilt her head back, while he grabbed her hair and his mouth is close to her ear. His low grunts reached her. She came hard, actually screaming his name, and when Bass felt Charlie come again, but this time hot around his cock, he filled her up with his warm release.

She ended up against his chest, when the both of them were still out of breath. The straps of her bra had fallen of her shoulder during their wild encounter and Bass was slowly caressing the skin of her breasts while Charlie felt the evidence of Bass' orgasm between her legs. She kissed the salt of his sweat from his biceps.

It was getting dark, and the fire was cosy and warm. The wood of the cabin made the room feel warm and comfortable.

'Thanks for this Bass,' she sighed with a laziness in her words.

'You like it?' He nibbled at her ear, a bit her earlobe gently.

'What do you think?' He laughed at her when she shoots his own words back at him.

'You know, not that I am complaining, but we still never had sex in an actual bed.' She said, fake innocence in her voice.

Bass moved her around in his arms and when he lifted her from the couch, Charlie wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his cock harden again against her stomach. It is hot and she doubts in that moment if she can ever get enough of this. Of him.

'That's something I can fix real easily for you, Charlie.' His blue's met hers, while he moved them both to the small bedroom, Charlie in his arms.

When they reached the bed, Charlie kept her legs around his waist. Bass kneeled down on the bed, his knees in the mattress. He moved Charlie over his cock. Charlie felt how he disappeared into her, inch by mind blowing inch. When they started to move again, the pace was slower. Charlie pressed her breasts against his chest and closed her eyes when she felt how Bass filled her up again.

They both hardly slept that night. They got lost in each other, and Charlie was not sure if she could come again, but then Bass found another way to push her over the edge. When sunset was near, they both had fallen asleep, deep under the covers and close to one another. Charlie woke up with the light of the morning sun on her face, when the sun had finally reached the cabin with bright beams that were flowing through the forest.

Their time at the cabin was filled with passion, and with time for each other. It felt effortless and light. They both enjoyed every second of it. Breakfast was warm, and when they were having coffee together, they enjoyed their first cups of coffee in silence. Charlie had dragged Bass outside the cabin soon after, and Bass had loved seeing the blush on her face from the fresh winter air outside, when they had walked through the winter forest.

Just the two of them on the road.

Bass felt regret that they had to leave soon, and when they were almost out of the door later that morning, Charlie's family expecting them, he pulled her in for another kiss. He pressed her against the doorway while she lets her hand rest on his chest. Then he felt how her hands moved towards his ass.

'Charlie..we are never going to get on the road if you...' He grunted at her.

Charlie rolled her eyes at him, when her fingers reach into the back pockets of his jeans and grab his phone. Her fingers moved fast over the screen of the phone. 'I am putting my number in your phone, so you know, you won't forget to call me.'

Bass laughed at her, while he pressed a kiss on her nose.

She smirked at him, and Bass looks at her with a grin while she gives him back his phone, grabs her bag and started walking to the car.

'You coming? We don't have all day you know.'

* * *

Miles smirked at Bass. Patted him on the shoulder when he followed both Charlie and his best friend to the front door of the Matheson home. They had just arrived and Bass was not as relaxed as he tried to be. Ben and Rachel were already waiting to greet them at the front door.

'I can't wait to see how you are going to handle this, Bass.' Miles said, enjoying this part too much.

Asshole, Bass grunted in silence. He knew there was going to be one hell of a price to pay for this. It had been too easy. Miles was enjoying this way too much, seeing him struggle. So much for being a friend, he thought.

And then Miles laughed and shook his head. Sebastian Monroe, ex Marine, actually looked a little bit pale around the nose. Oh, what the hell, this was going to be good.

'Bass, are you coming?' Charlie turned around and smiled at him, a small hint of amusement in her eyes.

When he was close to her, she said softly. 'Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine.'

She let her fingers slide in his hand, and entangled her fingers with his.

Bass looked in absolute shock when Charlie tilted her head and kissed him softly. Behind him, Miles laughed even harder, while Bass could hear Rachel gasp for air on the porch in front of him and he could definitely hear Ben murmur something he could not quite hear.

Then Charlie turned towards her family.

'Hey guys, good to see you. I have somebody I'd like you to meet.'

And then she smiled at him, and when their eyes locked, he knew he couldn't care what was going to happen next. He had fallen for Charlie, he had fallen for this incredible woman. Even if he wanted to, she was probably too stubborn to let him go now.

Sometimes life gave you a detour, but the destination at the end, Bass knew now for sure the moment he locked eyes with Charlie before they walked towards the porch, could be fucking worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading this chapter. I have one more chapter for you, the epilogue! I will publish that one soon too! We will make a little jump in time, to see where that detour will take them. A little hint: we will meet people, very important to Bass, you have never met before in my stories. ;-) And I am already so happy, to write that part and change history one time.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave me a note or your thoughts, I adore them!  
> Until the next chapter..Love from Love


	8. Epilogue

Charlie felt Bass' hand low on her back, while she walked closely beside him on the small path that lead to the house in front of them. They had just arrived in Jasper, Bass' home town, and the town where Miles, her father and Bass had shared many years together growing up. It had been happy years, filled with school, skipping school.

Long summers spent running through tall grass and in the forests around the little town, pretending to be soldiers in battles that existed only in their minds.

Charlie always liked being in this town. It was not the first time she would meet them, but it was the first time she would meet them with Bass.

It was autumn, and the sun was still warm. Golden leaves where on the trees and Charlie wore a simple, but in Bass' eyes very effective, dress that fitted her body perfectly. Their second night in that cabin, hidden in a winter forest, was almost two years ago. Charlie had graduated and a new phase of her life had started. She was busy looking for a job. She loved this new part, most of all because Bass was there with her.

Things had not been exactly easy. Between them things had worked out fine, although they found out they were really good at arguing along the way. She could be furious when she ranted about his ego, he was frustrated beyond anything about her stubbornness. But luckily, they were even better at making up, and they did that often, with passion.

Ben had accepted her and Bass, when he saw how they both felt, and how Bass took care of her, respected her and eventually, loved her.

Rachel, however, well, Bass thought, if her icy eyes had been able to kill, he had been death many times now. But she was slowly coming around, realising that her daughter's happiness was something that Charlie deserved.

And Miles, he could still be a giant ass, but somehow he always intervened when it came to Charlie, him and the rest. He was there on more than one occasion to intervene and calm things the hell down. So, yeah, still an ass, but a good friend too. That was how thing were from the beginning between the two men. It turned out, that being with Charlie, did not change anything between those brothers. They both cared for Charlie, and both would go to the end of the world and back again for her.

The house in front of them was modest and inviting, and was close to the centre of the small town. The street was quiet, and it was obvious that somebody took care of the garden with great care.

Before they had a chance to ring the doorbell, the front door swung open. Charlie felt her heartbeat pick up a little. An older man, tall and with the same jaw line as Bass, stood in the doorway. Not much later, a woman appeared close to his side. Charlie understood then, where he got those intense blue eyes from. He got them from his mother.

'Bass, Charlie, you are here,' Gail Monroe said with warmth in her voice, while she gestured to the both of them, welcome, welcome.'

When Charlie reached her, she put out her hand to greet her but Gail only laughed at her and pulled her into a embrace. 'It is so good to see you, Charlie. We were wondering when Bass would take you home, so we could finally meet you. We have been hearing so much about you.'

Charlie turned to Bass for a moment, who blushed when he really tried not do and play things cool. Well, this was new, she thought with a smile.

And then, Gail stepped towards Bas and hugged her son closely for a moment. Bass returned her hug.

'Charlie, I am William Monroe,' the older man shook her hand, and nodded at her with a smile.

'Dad,' Bass smiled at him, while his father patted him on the shoulder, in the way a father did, a moment between father and son. 'Son, I am glad you decided to visit your old man again, it has been a while.'

Charlie was guided into the house by Gail, while she informed about their journey. Charlie took in the house, she immediately felt at home. There were lots of family pictures on the wall, a cosy living room with a piano against the wall and a large kitchen that smelled like apple and cinnamon. That was, of course, because there was a huge apple pie waiting for them on the kitchen counter. Charlie was not even out of her coat when she heard two woman behind her.

'Hey big brother, there he is!' Two blond and energetic woman stood in front of her, giving Bass an enthusiastic greeting of their own. One of the woman was carrying a little boy on her arm. Charlie remembered meeting them once, but it had been years since she met them. Charlie had some troubles remembering who was who.

'Charlie, these are my little sisters, Cynthia and Angela.' Charlie could hear the warm pride in his voice when he introduced them again, helping her out with who was who.

'And this, this is little Ross,' Angela said, when she walked over with baby Ross. The little boy looked at Charlie with big eyes and smiled at her shyly. Charlie felt Bass standing just behind her.

'I am sorry we left our guys at home, they both had to work,' Cynthia apologized, 'you'll meet them next time, I am sure,' she smiled at Charlie.

'Please sit down, Charlie,' William nodded to the comfortable living area. Charlie felt the tension leaving her body. She had not been sure how Bass' family would react to her, but their welcome had been open and inviting.

'You like some coffee?' Cynthia added.

Charlie nodded yes with a smile.

'She practically lives on coffee,' Bass teased her.

'Well, you just got through college, so that means coffee was your life line, right?' Angela winked at Charlie, helping her out while she poked Bass in the shoulder.

The whole group settled down in the living room. There were questions and there was more than enough time for each other. Charlie let her eyes fall on the pictures around the fire place, while her hands were wrapped around her coffee mug. She realised she was looking at a younger Bass with her father and Miles.

The picture was taken in the summer, and three young men sat at the edge of a swimming pool. The blue water shining in the sun. Bass and Miles had their arms around each other's shoulders and tried to look as badass as they could.

She locked eyes with Bass for a moment, and Bass really liked to see her here, with the people he loved and cared about, his family, in the town that would always be his home. Somehow it felt like she had always been there.

Angela and Cynthia exchanged looks. While Angela walked towards the books on the other side of the room. There were many books on the shelves left and right of the fire place.

Bass pulled his hand through his hair, and rested his elbows on his knees again. 'Girls, what are you up to?' He knew his little sisters long enough to know something was up.

Angela walked over to Charlie with a large photo album in her hands, while Cynthia was not far behind. Gail walked into the living room with a large tray filled with a second round of the delicious parts of the apple pie for all of them and more fresh coffee.

'So Charlie,' Angela asked, obvious mischief in her eyes, 'ever seen some baby pictures of Bass?'

Bass groaned not for away from her. 'Ang, no, I am sure she doesn't want to...'

'Oh Bass, I think I really want to.' Charlie smirked at him, while Angela opened the album. A baby, big blue eyes and blonde curls, a little thumb in his mouth, smiled at her from the first picture.

'Oh yes, Bass, I remember,' Gail started, ' You were three months there..'

While Bass shut his eyes for a moment, his mother started to tell the story behind the picture. Bass looked at the clock and asked himself it was time for a drink already. Charlie, on the other hand, could not get enough. When Angela turned another page, Charlie and his sisters started to giggle with bright smiles.

He looked away. He knew which picture would be next. Him sitting in a bucket of water, midsummer, and very naked at 6 months. His sisters, Charlie and his mother, who had joined them and sat behind them on the back of the couch were soon lost in memories and picture through the years. Charlie saw Bass grow up in front of her eyes, when they turned more pages from the album.

There were more giggles when Angela showed her the picture of Bass wearing pink butterfly wings, when he had joined his little sisters for a princess butterfly party in their room.

Woman...Bass thought with a groan. Yeah, it was time for a drink. He was glad as hell that Miles was not here, to add more to this moment of pure torture. Of course, his sisters made sure that Charlie would see every picture in that album. Great.

'What do you say son, shall we give the ladies some time alone so we can get a drink in the kitchen?' His father had walked his way and nodded to the kitchen with a smile.

Coffee and warm apple pie turned into dinner. Angela and Cynthia wanted to know everything about her plans after graduating, while little Ross tried to eat a banana with his little hands. Of course, most of that banana ended up on the floor and on Bass, who had to perform his uncle duties, like Cynthia had said to him, dropping in the baby on his knee around desert.

Bass had moved to the other end of the table, and talked about his business with his father, while both men enjoyed another drink. Ross clapped his hands, and his laughter filled the whole room while he tried to grab Bass' drink soon after.

'That's right little man, you are enjoying your time with the boys over here don't you?' Bass laughed at the little boy in his arms.

'Bass, if his first word is whiskey or woman, I swear...,' Cynthia said drily.

When Charlie was sure she could eat no more, she looked at Bass from across the table. He was busy talking to his dad, Ross sitting close to him, deciding that he was not too young for some whiskey when he tried to put his lips towards the glass. The rest of the room faded away from a moment, and when Bass looked up and his eyes searched for hers, she smiled at him. Bass looked kind of real good with that little boy in his arms.

They spent the night in his old room. Charlie walked inside, and it was like she walked back in time. It was the room of a high school teenager, and his mom had never the heart to change anything. He would not spent the night at his parents that often, but it felt good to revisit this part in time, this part of his life.

'So, where am I sleeping?' Charlie raised an eyebrow at him, while she looked at all the little things out of Bass' past that could be found around the room and then her eye had fell on the small bed in the middle of the room.

'You,' Bass paused, while he pulled a spare mattress from under his bed, 'sleep in the bed, while I be the gentleman and sleep on this mattress next to you.'

Charlie let out a giggle.

It was late and Charlie slipped under the covers with a happy sigh while bass turned off the small lamp by the bed. The house was quiet and the town outside too. The light of the streetlights outside filled the room. Bass was laying next to her on his back, his hands folded behind his head. Charlie threw back the covers and slipped out of bed, and joined Bass on the mattress on the ground.

'Can't sleep?' he said, his voice hoarse from the long day and the drinks he shared with his dad, while he moved to his side to make room for her.

'Don't want to sleep just yet,' she whispered in his ear, while she moved closer to his body under the blankets.

Bass gentle touched her arm, and pulled her closer to his side.

'I really love your family.'

'I'm glad you do Charlie. I don't know what I would be without them,' he pressed a light kiss on her shoulder, 'Love them so much.' He swallowed with difficulty.

'I know do you do, Bass' Charlie whispered. That's what she liked so much about Bass. She loved all the manly manliness about him, but when she got to know and see more of him, he had let her in, let her in completely, in a way that touched her beyond words.

Both of them, chest to chest, his chin on her head, said nothing for a moment, while Bass moved his hand over her arm in slow movements.

'Want to make out?' Bass said, while he moved one of his hands towards her thigh, his fingers on the inside of her leg.

Her answer was a giggle under the blankets, when she moved her lips over the skin of his neck. Charlie and Bass made love on that small mattress that night.

When he finally had her out of her pyjama shorts and tank and she had gotten rid up his pants, he moved his whole body over her, his weight landing on her soft breasts and curves. He grabbed her hands kissed them before he pushed her hands and her body back in the mattress, on either side of her. She let her fingers find his, and moved her hips so her folds found the head of his hardness. He slid in softly, they knew each other's body so well at this point, that they just found each with only the right angle of their bodies.

Both of them tried to stay as quiet as they could. Bass helped her be still by smothering every one of her moans with his mouth, as he bit on her shoulder when he was about to let go. Charlie felt sheltered, hidden under the blanket and under Bass, while their bodies were entangled in each other.

He kept thrusting in to her, and found every spot she loved so very much. Just as she loved right before they would both lose control, and come close to one another, she kissed that one spot in his neck that always made him groan.

'I love you, Bass,' she whispered in his ear, her breath hot on his skin.

'Sweet Charlie, baby, I love you too.'

And then he looked at her. He kissed her. She kissed him back. Let her hands go through his curls, when they both found their release together.

That night Charlie would not sleep in his bed, they both slept on the small mattress on the floor of his old room, her body safely against his, his arm around her when she would glide into soft dreams.

It turned out, they did not only made love that night. In a couple of months, they would both hear another heartbeat between them, and it was going to be the best sound they ever heard, while his hand would wrap itself around hers and silent tears would fill their eyes.

Three years after that night in Jasper, Charlie and Bass were back at that cabin. Or better said, their cabin, because Bass had bought it.

When the owner had called him, telling him he wanted to sell the small house in the woods and asking him if he would be interested, Bass knew what he would give Charlie for Christmas. When Charlie had woken up that one Christmas morning, there was a small key in a box under a large green Christmas tree in the home she now shared with Bass. Bass had laughed at her surprise, when he had told her the rest of the present was too big to wrap. When Charlie had gotten out of the car later that day, and had walked into the now empty cabin, she had thrown herself around his neck with gratitude. She loved this place. She loved it because it was theirs. Of course, minutes later, they had made love on the kitchen counter.

It had become their second home, the house had been filled memories and with furniture that suited the cabin. They had spent a lot of weekends there, with just the two of them, or with her family and his.

And now, Charlie stood in the doorway of the cabin, while she was playing with her wedding ring around her finger. The wedding had been short and sweet, with family and friends and a wonderful wedding cake. Ben had given her away, Miles had been Bass' best man. She had asked Danny to be hers, while Bass' sisters had been her bridesmaids. When she said yes, William, Gail, her own parents and Miles with Nora, had been sitting all around them. It was a happy day, followed by an even happier marriage. Life was good. Not always easy. But so very good.

It was winter, and another Christmas was close. There had been snow that night, and the forest had turned into that white place of silver snow and winter silence she loved so much.

In front of her were prints of little boots next to bigger ones in the snow and when she followed those tracks her eyes fell on a little girl, with soft blue eyes that was running through the snow with her bright laughter filling the air.

Bass was not very far behind and when he caught the little girl, pulled her close and held her high in the air. She spread her little arms.

'Look mommy, I can fly.' She cried out with joy.

'You sure can, sweetheart.' Charlie laughed at her excitement and looked at Kaithlyn.

She walked outside, grabbed some snow and hit Bass in the chest with a perfect snowball.

He looked at her with a hint of heat in his eyes, while the little lines around his eyes crinkled at her.

'You are so going to pay for that later, Charlie.'

'You promise?' She grinned back at him.

Later, Bass' parents, sisters, their children and Connor would join them with her own parents, Danny and his wife Liv. Miles and Nora, who against all odds turned out to be the woman who would stay in Miles' life, after years of being a single guy, would arrive not much later in his car.

They would set up a large table in the small cabin, a tradition that had formed over the years, and there would be food, drinks and family and complete sweet family chaos in front of the fire place in their cabin in the forest where things had begun for them so long ago.

But right now, she would take her family for a long walk in the forest. It would be her, Bass and their little girl and a silent path under the trees.

'What do you say sweetheart, want to go for a walk with me and your mom?' Bass had kneeled down before Kaithlyn.

He lifted her in his arms again, and he placed her on his shoulders, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Charlie closed the door behind her. Bass threw an arm around her shoulder, while Kaithlyn looked to the sky with wonder, when small snowflakes fell from the winter sky.

The sky was filled with soft yellow's and purple, sunset not far away, and the pastel colours of winter around them gave their faces a soft glow.

When they were almost back at the cabin, Charlie stopped for a moment. The cabin was so small, almost hidden in the trees, but it had given her, and both of them, so much.

When she looked up at Bass, his eyes were already waiting for her. He pressed a kiss in her hair.

'You will pay for that one later, you know, when we are alone,' he whispered in her ear, while his hand went dangerously close to her ass.

The sound of a car brought them back to reality. Their family was arriving, and William was waving at the both of them, followed by the everybody else. Charlie threw her arm around his waist, and the new young family walked over to greet their family. Kaithlyn struggled to get away from Bass' shoulders when she started running towards William.

'Grandpa, grandpa...' she cried out, little legs running through the snow. William embraced his granddaughter lovingly. The both of them had been close from the moment she was born.

Kaithlyn looked at the pocket of his jacket, with anticipation in her eyes.

'Go ahead, sweetheart,' William said softly.

Kaithlyn let her hand disappear into the pocket of his jacket and little fingers found another treasure. It was a chocolate butterfly, covered in silver paper.

'All yours little one.'

'Daddy, look!' Kaithlyn held up her present with pride in her eyes before she run inside the home to show her now present to the rest of the family, Connor being her first victim.

Bass laughed at her, and shot a grin to his dad.

His father's pockets had always been filled with hidden treasures for himself and his sisters when he was young. Charlie leaned against his back for a moment, her arms completely around his waist. Then, Bass turned and wrapped her in his arms.

'Let's join the party, shall we?' Bass said in a low voice. They really wanted to, but then they made the mistake to lock eyes for just a moment. Charlie felt the scruff of his beard against her skin, and his warm breath against her lips when the forest around them was getting dark and more quiet.

'Hey you idiots,' it was Miles that appeared in the doorway of the cabin, Kaithlyn now hanging upside down in his arms, crying out and laughing with delight and fun, ' any chance you want to tell me where you hid all the good whiskey?'

'Second cabinet on the right,' he growled at Miles, and then he was kissing Charlie again. Snow started falling more heavily around them, but neither of them seemed to notice. Bass lifted Charlie from her feet and his mouth covered hers.

'Come on kid,' Miles said to Kaithlyn, while he moved her again in his arms, so she was sitting on his arm, her tiny hands on his shoulder, 'let's give your parents some time alone.'

When Bass pressed one last kiss, for now, on her forehead they both walked inside. Bass closed the door behind her. And when the snow fell outside, the rest of the evening was filled with a lot of family in one small cabin. Food was being passed around the table and stories were told. The quiet forest around them was filled with the sounds of laughter and family enjoying each other's company.

But between all the chatter and family, they both locked eyes during the evening. And it was just them for a moment. Bass finding Charlie, Charlie finding Bass. Just like that one moment when they had met at her college. Bass had been waiting for her, leaning against his car, locking eyes with Charlie for the very first time.

Bass would always remember her that way, that beautiful woman, who walked towards him on that snowy day, a lock of her around her face, struggling with her bags and those amazing blue eyes that found him, before he would give her a ride home.

It turned out that she would become his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to introduce Bass' his family in this story, because I finally, this once, had the oppurtinuty to do so. It is my wish you liked that turn in this story, because I loved writing it.  
> We say goodbye to Charlie and Bass in this story, in that one special cabin in that winter forest, surrounded by their family. I hope you enjoyed the story. It was a lot of fun to write an AU story! Sometimes, you meet somebody on the road, and the road takes you to an amazing place, just like in this story. Life has its detours, but sometimes, thats how you end up right where you should be.
> 
> Thank you all for reviewing and reading, I appreciate that so very much!Love from Love


End file.
